School of the Chosen
by FableLiterature
Summary: [Set after HP books]7 children shall be born each holding extrordinary powers. Each have the power to stop an undiscovered evil. In preparation they are taken to be trained at the School of the Chosen.
1. Prologue

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Prologue**

**Year: 2009**

The world of wizards was in awe as a new prophecy was formed. A prophetess, one of the most trusted and correct Seers in the world of wizardry, had just proclaimed a start into the '7 Years of Hope'. In these 7 years, 7 chosen children would be born with extrordinary powers. They alone held the power to defeat the new and undiscovered rising evil. It was said that each year of the 7 in question, one child would be born and would hold great power of creativity. The 7 gifts are; song, dance, vision, writing, instrument, art, and growth.

The prophetess had proclaimed that every child born in these 7 years should be tested, and the Ministry hastened to make these arrangements. It was a week from New Years as it was, and to the starting of the first Year of Hope.

As the years passed these witches and wizards were found, and as each one came to the age of eleven, instead of being sent to Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they were sent to a new school, one designed just for them. This was the School of the Chosen.


	2. Amon Peter Roth

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Chapter One: Amon Peter Roth**

**Year: 2021**

A young boy with wide, bright, silver eyes and dark brown hair sat in the backseat of a Muggle car. The car in question was driving down a gravel road towards a line of trees in the distance. The plain surronding the trees was flat and grass-covered. The sky was a dark grey with many fat, dark clouds hanging low to the ground. Now that they were closer to the trees Amon could see the walls of a massive stone mansion. Soon they turned down a laneway, heading to the front of this strange place in the middle of no where.

In the front seat his parents were silent. His dark haired mother would look back every so often and give him a reasurring smile. Amon was not worried, however, and simply returned the smiles.

The Roth family's car came to a half and his parents got out. His father gathered his luggage from the trunk, and his mother opened his door. He got out and gripped her hand as they headed to the front door. As Mrs. Roth raised her fist to knock on the door, it swung open to reveal a brightly lit room with a large marble staircase and various moving pictures. The place was filled with rustic, warm colors in the form of paint, rugs, and tapestries. Amon gazed around in awe as a man stepped into view. He was tall and wore dark purple robes. His dark brown hair fell around his shoulders and waved in slightly towards his face.His big brown eye twinkled and his lips switch into a small smile.

"Hello, Amon Roth. Welcome to the School of the Chosen. Do come in." His voice was deep and velvety, and the man stepped aside to let the Roth family enter.

Amon's father set down the suitcase and held out his hand. "I'm Fred Roth, and this is my wife Claudia."

The man smiled and nodded and shook the hand firmly. "My name is Damon Lawson. Proffessor Lawson to young Amon here." He smiled down at Amon whos eyes widened a bit more. "I will be Amon's tutor, as well as teaching him in specialized writing classes, although I daresay he might not need much help with that. You are of course, the Chosen One in the subject."

Claudia Roth patted her son's head with an affectionate smile. "We've probably been learning from him." She said and bent down to hug her son with one arm.

"Please follow me, i'll show you to your room." Proffessor Lawson told them and turned towards the marble staircase his robes billowing out behind him. He paused and looked back, flicking his wand at the trunks which now raised off the ground and followed him up the stairs. The Roth family came as well, Fred leading the way. They came to a new hallway with more of the same decour, and many paintings that smiled and waved at the new arrival. Some whispered behind their hands to each other. Amon watched them in awe, as he walked down the hall. They turned a corner and soon Damon had stopped and opened a door. Claudia pointed at the door and whispered something to Amon. It already had his name on it.

The room was dressed in deep blue, from the curtains, to the walls, to the rugs, to the pillows and sheets. The walls were a soft blue, and the floor was white marble below the rugs. There was a wooden writing desk with everything you could wish for. Five colors of ink, a spell checking quill, and a varied display of sizes of quills. Stack and stacks of empty parchments sat around the desk. A bookcase was filled with spell books along with those of writing and grammar. There was also many blank books, along with empty spaces for Amon's personal books.

Proffessor Lawson set his trunk down on his bed and smiled. He walked into another room and flicked on a light. "The bathroom is in here." He called and the family all entered the room. It had a deep bath built into the floor and it appeared that there was a hot spring running directly below, for the water was continually moving and steaming. There was a common toilet, but it appeared that the bath doubled as a sink.

"All very straight forward. Your tutoring will start tomorrow, i'm sorry you'll be a bit lonely this year, but a new child will join you each year." Damon smiled. "I'll leave you to unpack and say good bye to your parents, lunch is being served for you, i'll send Poppy to fetch you when your parents have gone." And with these words the man was gone.

"Well this is nice, isn't it dear?" His mother asked and he nodded. Claudia went to work opening his suitcase and filling the drawers with his clothes.

"And we'll be able to come and see you on the weekends." Amon's father added hugging his son. Amon nodded with a smile.

"Oh, I know. I don't mind being alone though." He smiled faintly and walked to the bookcase running his fingers along the spines.

"Well, we should go, Amon." His mother said hugging him tightly. "Be a good boy. We'll write you, luv." Amon's father nodded and hugged his son as well. "We love you, and are very proud of you." He said softly, and then they both left waving as they walked out.

Amon sat on his bed, and no sooner had he done that, then there was a popping noise and a small house elf was before him. "Master Amon? My name is Poppy, sir. I clean your room ,sir. Follow me for you lunch." She gave him a big eyed smile and left the room, with Amon following behind her.

She wore a dress made out of bits of pot holders, their bright colors a bit faded from wear. He was led back down the stairs into the entrance hall and then down another corridor to the right of that. Soon they had turned into a banquet room filled with red cushioned chairs set around a long wooden table. Amon sat down and a plate of spaghetti followed by a class and a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Your lunch, sir." Said Poppy and he smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

----------------------------------------------

Throughout the day Proffessor Lawson had showed him around the mansion and asked him questions about his writing. His tutoring with the Professor went well, and he was a quick learner. Every night Amon would make himself write three poems, which did not take him any more than 20 minutes, the next day he would go over them with Damon.

Time flied and he learned many spells that week. Soon it was the weekend and his parents were coming that day. Amon had waited all day on the front steps of the mansion, waiting for his parents to arrive.

They arrived at about one o'clock PM.They carried some sort of case that was draped in a towel.

"Let's go to your room." His mother said with a smile, already starting up the staircase. Once they were in his room, his father set the case on his bed. They pulled off the towel to reveal a kennel. His mother opened the front latch and carefully lifted out a little ball of fluffy fur. The kitten was a dark grey color and it mewed in fear as it was placed in Amon's arms. It glanced up at him it's eyes the most beautiful green-blue color Amon had ever seen.

"You'll have to pick out a name for him." His father said stroking the kittens fluffy head. Amon nodded deftly, his eyes still on the kitten.

"We thought you would like some company." His mother said hopefully, for Amon had not commented yet.

"I love it. Is it a boy or a girl?" He breathed stroking the cat who also seemed quite taken with Amon.

"Girl." His mother replied, her face broken out into a smile. "Amon, luv, i'm sorry we have to go so soon, it's just that your father has an appointment today."

"Okay, Mum." Amon hugged his parents and then they left. He sat on his bed with the kitten, and struggled for a name to come to him. He drifted off into a cozy sleep, the kitten in his arms.

When he awoke next, Amon sat up with a jolt. He looked down at the kitten, who was still sleeping. "Persia." He said gently, having found a name for his new little friend.


	3. Kinneta Marie Hurst

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Kinneta Marie Hurst**

**Year: 2022**

"KINNETA!" A voice called up the stairs and the girl dropped her pencil in fright. "WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!"

The girl closed her sketch book and grabbed her pencil, running down the stairs, her long, wavy, red hair flowing behind her. Her mother with equally red hair stood at the bottom of the steps, holding a trunk.

"Grab Octavian, will you dear?" The girl nodded and grabbed the cage containing her snowy owl, Octavian. "Got everything?" Her Mum asked.

"Yes, Mum." She smiled and opened the door for her mother heading out to the taxi that waited outside. Her mother opened the trunk and placed Kinneta's trunk inside, while Kinneta put Octavian in the back seat. He mother came over and hugged her daughter tightly and kissed both her cheeks. "Be good now, i'll write! I love you." Kinneta smiled.

"I love you too, Mum." Said the green-eyed child as she got into the back of the taxi. "Bye!" As the car pulled away she waved out the window at her mother, and the small house they had called home ever since the accident in which her father was killed.

Now the girl settled back into her seat and flipped open the sketch book again. She began to draw, shading in the delicate petals of the rose she had been drawing. It was phenominal how talented the girl was at drawing. Every stroke of her pencil seemed to make the flower become more life-like.

In a matter of hours the taxi pulled up at the front of the mansion.

"Fancy 'ouse they got 'ere." Said the taxi driver as Kinneta gave him the money. Kinneta nodded with a smile and got her trunk out of the back. With her owl in one hand and the trunk in the other she made her way to the front door. She put her luggage down and was about the knock on the heavy wooden door, when it opened to reveal Proffessor Lawson, dressed in dark blue robes.

"Welcome to the School of the Chosen, Kinneta Hurst. Please come in." He levitated her owl and trunk into the room, and Kinneta followed. Damon started right up the stairs. "My name is Damon Lawson, but you will call me Proffessor Lawson. I will be your tutor for the year." He smiled over his shoulder as he led her up the stairs and down the corrider. He turned down the hallway where Amon's bedroom was. There was an open door and Kinneta could see a boy, around her age, dangling a catnip toy on a string above a large dark grey cat, it's fur so fluffy it was hard to tell how big the cat actually was. He turned and smiled, and the cat sat down, it's wise looked aqua-green eyes watching her as she passed. Kinneta smiled and gave a little wave, and the boy waved back.

"That is Amon Rath, and his cat Persia. They joined us last year, he is the first of the seven. You shall meet him later." Damon told her. He opened a door to her left and she found it had her name etched into the front of it. She smiled and stepped into the room behind him. It was filled with soft yellows and oranges, it had the same things as Amon's room, except with the different colors. There was a desk, but with much less supplies than Amons. She also had many sketch books set out, as well as a variety of blank canvases set against a wall. By the big window she found a stand for the canvases so she could paint. Her trunk and owl were placed on her bed, and Damon showed her into the bathroom, which was identical to Amon's.

"I'll leave you to unpack, Kinneta. Len with show you to lunch. Tomorrow our tutoring begins and you will meet your art instructor, Proffessor Flame." Proffessor Lawson smiled, and then was gone. Kinneta went back to her trunk and placed all her clothes away. Next she set the cage containing Octavian on the desk, and opened it to let the bird out. When she had explored the room completely she heard a popping noise and turned to see an old looking house elf with a tea towel for clothing. He bowed before her.

"My name is Len, Master Kinneta. Please follow me to lunch." He gave her a shaky smile before leading her out of the room. Amon came out of his room, trailed by Persia.

"I'm Amon." He informed her as they headed down the hall. "What is your gift?"

"I'm Kinneta, Amon. It's nice to meet you." She beamed at him. "I like to draw...and paint."

"I write." Amon told her with a bit of a smile. "What do you draw?'

And their conversation continued even as they sat at the long table and ate their lunch that consisted of fried ham and eggs.

----------------------------------

The next day Kinneta started to learn her spells. In the afternoon she met Proffessor Flame, a wiery woman with short black hair and kind blue eyes. She observed more than instructed her, often asking a few questions. Kinneta liked it here, she decided. There was plenty to do, and always enough supplies.

Octavian liked it too, he could fly about the mansion if he wanted, and outside there was a lot to hunt.

Kinneta and Amon became friends, even though they didn't have much in common. It didn't matter very much though. Weekends their parents would come and check their progress, and visit with them. It was very easy to be happy here, she had decided.


	4. Ebony Carmen Stern

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Ebony Carmen Stern**

**Year: 2023**

It was Amon's third year at the school, and he was just learning how to do the patronus spell. Kinneta was just beginning to understand some of the ancient runes that she was being taught by the Proffessor Flame, who also taught her art. Proffessor Lawson taught her the other subjects, along with Amon. They both grew to be friends, although Amon still loved to be alone most of the time. Kinneta was and out going, happy child who had severe issues with liars. Persia was growing bigger, but she was still as fluffy as ever and very affectionate. She had taken a liking to Kinneta right away. Octavian was a proud animal and would not play with the children as they ran around the mansion with Persia.

But now it has been a year since Kinneta came, and two since Amon came, and now it was time for the new arrival.

-----------------------------------------------

Ebony walked down the road towards the school. She was tall and very beautiful. She had mysterious dark violet eyes, and perfectly straight black hair that fell to her waist. The way she walked let you know she was graceful and felt a bit superior to others. She had the feeling of royalty. She wore a black shirt and pants, with tall black boots, and had a heavy cotton travelling cloak around her shoulders. A large raven sat on her shoulder cawing at the ones she passed. In her right hand she held her trunk, in her left her wand. She was walking towards the line of trees that concealed the School of the Chosen from plain view. Soon she was heading up the lane and although she had walked a long way, it was apparent it didn't bother her for her face was still pale and not glowing with energy. She came up to the door and was about to knock when the door opened. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she stepped into the room without permission. She looked around and her eyes took on a look that clearly said 'it'll do'.

The reason Ebony arrived alone was the fact that both her parents were Death Eaters, and had gone to jail. She had never met them, but it was obvious she carried the arrogant traits of them. She had grown up in an orphanage, with other wizarding children.

"Hello Ebony Stern. Welcome to the School of the Chosen. My name is Damon Lawson, but you may call me Proffessor Lawson." The man smiled and made to levitate her luggage up the stairs. She looked at him with mild disgust and did it herself, the luggage lifting quite easilly from the ground. Damon rose a brow but said nothing as he started up the stairs. They came to the room marked with her name on it, and she followed him inside. The room was covered in deep purples and blacks. Along one wall there was the desk, as was customary in all the rooms, but on the wall opposite it there was a mirrored wall with a bar running down the length of it. It looked like they had taken part of her room out of a dance studio.

She let her trunk fall to the bed and looked around, not waiting for Damon to show her the bathroom she went in on her own. And looked around the 'it'll do' look carefully painted onto her face once more.

"Lunch will be served shortly, Poppy will show you to the dining room. You tutoring begins tomorrow." He informed her before taking his leave.

After Proffessor Lawson had left Ebony spoke to the raven; "What do you think, Lucifer?" He voice was both beautiful and frightening. The bird let out a squawk and fluttered onto her bed from her shoulder. Ebony began to unpack her bags, and then allowed Poppy the house elf to show her the dining room. Two other children were already there.

"Hello!" The girl said cheerfully, waving Ebony over to sit beside her. The boy looked up and smiled. Ebvony sat in the chair Kinneta had indicated.

"I'm Kinneta and this is Amon." Ebony was informed by the girl. "Nice to meet you."

"Ebony." She replied stoneily. "Pleasure...i'm sure."

She seemed utterly disgusted by the food, so she sat and watched Amon and Kinneta ate, all the time they tried to make conversation with her, but all they got were simple answers that led to no where.

'This is going to be fun...' Ebony found herself thinking in a tired manner.


	5. Pandora Emily Current

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Pandora Emily Current**

**Year: 2024**

Ebony fancied herself superior and far better than the other two, so her and her raven Lucifer stayed to themselves, mostly in their room with the exceptions of meal time and lessons. Ebony's dance teacher was a beautiful brown-haired witch with long graceful features and a quiet, soft voice. Her name was Emma Swann, and would not allow the others to call her Proffessor. Ebony was extremely talented at spells and caught almost all of them on her first try. She had already transfigured her raven into a cat, a ferret, and a tea cup.

Amon had made his patronus, which took the form of a wolf. He was advancing in potions and could already produce Veritaserum. His writing continued to be farther ahead than Proffessor Lawson's, and soon he would not take classes for writing any longer. Persia was now a fierce hunter and had tracked down and killed every mouse in the school. Amon had come out of his shell a bit more, and now spent most of his time with Kinneta, instead of being alone.

Kinneta was becoming more mature, but was still quite outgoing and happy. She and Amon were growing closer as friends. She no longer was tutored for art, and now was doing quite well in starting her work on patronus'. Octavian was still proud and would not play with the children, but he was a very good listener and would even give the occasional hoot of understanding or comfort.

--------------------------------------------

The next new student came in a way most unexpected. She had been an outcast, and sent to exile by her family. She was delivered by ministry officials in the dead of night, a heavy black cloak wrapped over her shoulders. The hood was pulled up and her featues were hidden. Bellow the cloak the hem of a light blue gown was visible. This time it was Emma who greated them. She was in her night dress, her hair sprawled into a messy bun. She lit her wand and helped the girl take her things up to her room. They didn't speak the whole time. They entered the room made for her and the trunk was set aside. The room was dressed in soft blues and pinks. There was the traditional desk, but there seemed to be no special feature that specialized for the girl. Emma unbuttoned the girls cloak and pulled it off her shoulders.

The girl had soft brown hair, that fell in waves around her shoulders. She would not look up. she stared at the floor her eyes hidden behind a wall of hair. Her blue dress was elegant and simple, with lace around the v-shaped neck hole. It trailed out behind her, the blue fading into white as it went.

Emma knelt before the girl, whose eyes were still hidden. "Pandora? You can look at me, luv." The girl stilled refused to look up. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. Pandora jumped back like she had been burnt.

"No, you musn't touch me." She breathed out shakily. "I can feel your emotions."

Emma looked at her with an odd expression on her face. "Then look at me."

"It'll frighten you."

"No, it won't."

Pandora slowly raised her head so the hair fell back. Her face was pale, thin, and beautiful. It was the eyes that would frighten you. They were blank. There was no pupil, it was just white. The whole thing. Not a speck of color. Emma refrained from gasping. Pandora seemed to know what she was thinking and cast her head down again.

"I told you."

"No, it's not fear. You've confused my fear for my shock." Emma paused. "I was just not expecting that." She stood up. "Get unpacked. Your lessons start tomorrow afternoon. I think you should get some rest. If you need food or anything call for Len."

The girl nodded deftly and turned her back on the woman. Emma's emotions were affecting her more than she wanted. Pity, sadness...They flooded through her small body making her wish she could melt onto the floor and weep. Or just forget.

When Emma was gone Pandora slowly unpacked her things. There were hardly any. She didn't have much need for them. It was odd to have felt Emma's affection towards her. She had never felt that. When she was first born she was given to a Squib to look after. And she cried constantly because when the touched her she could feel their emotions and for the body of a baby, that was a lot. So she had grown up in solitude, she had no way to communicate with people. They called her _gifted_, they called her the _chosen one_. She felt like she was cursed.

Finally Pandora collapsed into the bed and into a restless sleep.


	6. Daxento Alvin Webber

A/N: You might be wondering why the heck I am only showing a singular day for each of the years. You might be wondering what is happening to the children, and how they get along, and you want to see scenes with them all. The only reason I am skipping is because the first 7 chapters of this will almost just be an introduction. When they are young is NOT that important i n the long run. When I have introduced the main 7 characters, I will skip ahead to when they are a bit older and then I won't be skipping whole years. So far I like where this story is going, but I need all the support I can get so that this story is worthwhile to write.

And now...

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Daxento Alvin Webber**

**Year: 2025**

A bright red car pulled up the dusty lane towards a mansion made of stone. Inside the car was a young girl, a young boy, and an elderly couple with greying hair and wrinkled features. The two children in the back had white-blonde hair and stunning aqua-blue eyes.

The boy appeared to be older than the girl, but not by much. The two were laughing about something that the boy had said and they both got a stern look from their Grand Mother. The two kept giggling until the car came to a halt before the great house. Everyone got out of the car, and the boy got his luggage and made his way to the front door, his little sister trailed behind. His grandparents made it to the door first and were about to knock when the door swung open.

"Hello! You must be Daxento? Daxento Webber?" Instead of the usual greeter, Proffessor Lawson, Proffessor Flame stood in the door way wearing a simple black dress.

"Yes, ma'am." Said the boy brightly, a smile on his face.

"Excellent! And you must be Arianna?" She now addressed the young girl who nodded her long blonde haired head.

"I understand you will join us in two years time?" The Proffessor asked, smiling.

"Oh yes! I'm ever so excited!" She grinned with such a sense of purity and innocence. Her voice sounded like a warm breeze, it was quite beautiful.

"Please follow me to your room." She smiled and began to levitate Dax's trunk in front of her.

"Proffessor Lawson will be your teacher...But he is ill at the moment. I'm Proffessor Flame." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"There are four other children her. Amon, who is 15, Kinneta is 14, Ebony is 13, and Pandora is 12. I'm sure you'll get along famously." She turned down the hallway sporting the bedrooms and went to the door with Dax's name scribed on the door. She pushed open the door revealing a room dressed with gold and red. The family entered and Daxento pulled his sister around as he explored.

There was the usual writing desk, bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom, but there was also a variety of instruments all gleaming in the corner.

"I believe you specialize in the trumpet, Daxento?" The boy nodded.

"Yes, he's quite good." His Grand Mother said smiling.

Proffessor Flame nodded and opened a black case revealing a gleaming trumpet on a bed of red silk. Daxento went to it immediatly and picked it up his reflection gleaming in it's surface. He sounded a few notes. It made a perfect sound and rang out like bells. He placed it back smiling wider, if possible. There was also a black acoustic guitar, field snare drum, and various types of little drums and other small noise makers. A golden music stand stood amoungst them.

"There are blank music pages, Dax!" Said the little girl excitedly as she had been inspecting the desk. "You can write all the music you want!"

"I'll leave you to say your good byes and unpack, then Len the house elf will be in to show you to lunch, and to meet the other children." Proffessor Flame took her leave.

"Isn't it wonderful, Ari?" He asked looked around the room as his Grand Mother started to unpack. Their Grand Father was inspecting the instruments.

Arianna looked suddenly tearful. "You'll write, won't you?"

Dax hugged his sister. "Everyday." He grinned and poked her in the ribs, making her giggle.

"Well we best be off, your sisters muggle voice lessons are going to start in a few hours." Said their Grand Father as he hugged Dax.

He hugged his Grand Mother, and sister and said goodbye. As they left the room her shouted something to them.

"I LOVE YOU!" And then he was alone.

He went into the bathroom and tested the water with his bare foot, then heard a pop and turned to see a shriveled old house elf.

"Hello Master Daxento. I'm Len, sir." He bowed. "To lunch, sir?"

Daxento nodded and followed Len down into the dining room. An older looking boy with dark hair and bright silver eyes was talking over his meal of sausage and potatoes to a girl with wavy red hair and bright green eyes. A few chairs away from them was a somber looking girl with long black hair and deep violet eyes. She glanced up and watched his closely. Lastly, he saw a girl sitting at the far end of the table, he couldn't see her eyes because she had long brown hair hanging over her features.

The boy looked up and saw Dax, and with a smile waved him over to the chair beside him.

"I'm Amon." He held out his hand, which Dax shook.

"My name is Kinneta." Said the red head, offering her hand as well. "That's Ebony," She gestured to the girl with black hair, "And Pandora." She pointed to the girl with brown locks.

"I'm Daxento, but just call me Dax." He smiled. "Why isn't she eating?" He asked gesturing to Pandora.

"Oh she doesn't eat until we've all left." Kinneta told him frowning slightly. "It's too painful for her...poor thing."

Amon saw his look of confusion and explained. "Her gift is Vision, which means she takes in people's emotions as hers, and it's often painful to her. She can also read Auras, or predict when someone is lying. But she can also see things in a more beautiful way than us. It's sad that she has to be in so much pain."

Dax nodded sullenly. "And what are your gifts?"

"I'm an artist. Like paiting and drawing." Kinneta replied.

"I write." Amon said shortly. "And you?"

"I play instruments." He replied with a grin. "And what about her?" He whispered looking at Ebony.

"She's a lovely dancer. Very graceful." Kin lowered her voice, "She's a right snob though." She informed him.

"I think I like it here already." Dax said with a grin. "My sister will be coming in two years. Her name is Arianna. She sings."

"Can't wait." Amon said with a small smile as he went back to his food.

Dax looked down and realised food had appeared before him as well. He started to eat, and the rest of them didn't talk anymore.


	7. Benntar William Oram

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Benntar William Oram**

**Year: 2026**

Amon Roth was very good at what he did. He would write brilliant stories, and Kinneta would illustrate scenes from the stories. Together they were brilliant. They had both excelled in spells, because they were tutored unlike Hogwarts students. Therefore, they learned faster, and were quite advanced.

However, no one was as advanced in spell-casting as Ebony Stern, who was just as good as Amon and Kinneta, even though she was younger than the two. The Professors were quite amazed with her. Because she was so advanced, she now had the same spell classes as Kinneta.

Pandora was still alone, and was being instructed by goblins, as they felt less emotion than humans. She almost never spoke, and none of the children had ever spoken to her. It was a sad life for her, but she had never lived any other way.

Daxento Webber was a prankster. Over the last year he had set off dung bombs in Ebony's room, made Professor Flame's hair turn bright pink, dyed Emma's skin blue, and put Nose-Bleed Nougat in Professor Lawson's morning porridge. Amon and Kinneta were like his older siblings, and even chastised him on occasion for his daft pranks. The three of them, however, were like family.

The whole school had a big do for Amon's 'Sweet Sixteen' and even Pandora and Ebony showed up. Amon's parents were there as well. Kinneta gave him a beautiful drawing of Persia, along with a large package of Bertie-Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Pandora had even gotten him a rare book with an assortment of long-forgotten words and their meanings. Ebony had cast him a box of Sugar Quills, Daxento gave him a box of Weasley's Wizard Weezes products (George Weasley and his son, Fred, had kept the shop open after his brother's death). His parents gifted him with a set of golden quills whose ink never faded. They ate cakes, pastries, and sweets all prepared by the kitchen house elves. After the meal they had a grand dance (Pandora had already taken her leave), with Daxento playing a variety of dances for them on his guitar, trumpet, and flute. As the Professors, Amon, Amon's parents, and Kinneta danced around the floor, Ebony danced by herself in the centre of the room, her emerald skirts twirling. After awhile everyone but Daxento and Ebony had sat down, just watching. Dax played a soft, slow, Celtic tune on his flute and Ebony danced impeccably on tune, her body winding around with each note.

"It's beautiful, Ben. There is a line of tall trees all around it. The mansion is made of grey stone." It was a soft woman's voice who spoke, her gaze was cast out a window. She had been speaking to a tall, young boy sitting in the back seat.

"Yes, Oak trees. I can feel them." His voice was small and silky. His bright greens eyes stared blankly ahead, as if he could see nothing before him.

"I wish you could see them, dear heart." The woman said softly, as she stroked the boys light red-brown hair. The man who was driving snorted irritably.

"As if." He added to the snort, his eyes never leaving the road.

They entered the driveway and pulled up to the school. Ben's father got out, grumbling over something under his breath. They made their way to the front door, and a bird swooped down landing on Ben's shoulder. It was beautiful brown bird.

"Hello, Elle. Good fly?" The boy asked stroking her head. She cooed fondly at him.

The door opened suddenly and there stood Damon Lawson. "Benntar Oram! How lovely to meet you, at last. Do come in, won't you?" He stepped aside to allow the boy and his parents to enter.

"Now, he's blind, so you better have made sure to get the proper accommodations. He's a klutz. Those damn eyes of his…" His Father said demandingly.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Oram." The man nodded and took Ben's arm.

"This way, Ben." Lawson said leading the boy to the stairs. "My name is Professor Lawson, I'm to be your tutor."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ben said, making his way up the stairs quite easily. His father brought his trunk.

Soon they were in his room, which was clad with browns and greens. Along one wall was an array of plants, which Ben walked to and began to list out at once. Other than that, the room was clad to the others. His mother began to unpack.

"I'll leave you to it then. You were a bit late, so lunch has already been served. Poppy the house elf will bring your food here." With that, Professor Lawson was gone.

His mother hugged him tightly. "We'll talk to you soon, luv." She said kissing his cheeks. Mr. Oram clapped him roughly on the shoulder, but made no vocal goodbye.

They left, and Ben was alone. Soon enough a small female house elf popped into the room in front of Ben.

"Master Benntar, sir. My name is Poppy. I've brought you some lunch. Masters Amon, Kinneta, and Daxento have invited you to Master Amon's room to eat it, sir. Would you just, take my arm sir?" The shrivelled arm of Poppy was gently pushed into Benntar's arm and he walked silently behind her as she led him down the hall.

"How nice of them to invite me…" Ben said quietly. Soon he found himself come to a stop behind the elf. There was a knocking noise and then the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, come in!" This voice was deeper, like that of an older boy. He'd surely gone through puberty. Poppy led him into the room and then conjured his lunch, which she set at a small bedside table that the children had cleaned off and placed a chair before.

"It was nice of you to invite me." Ben said, not sure which direction to speak. Amon grasped his hand and shook it.

"I'm Amon, it's nice to meet you." The same masculine voice spoke again, and Ben shook the hand.

"I'm Dax." A smaller male voice, accompanied by a smaller hand shake.

"My name is Kinneta." This one was a warm female voice and a soft hand shook his gently.

"My name is Ben." He said shortly, with a small smile. "Can I just…?" He reached a cautious hand towards the face or the person who last spoke. He felt the round face of a girl under his finger tips. She had thin lips and a nose with a small point. Ben traced up to her eyes, discovering them to be large. Next he left his hand trail across her brow and then into her hair.

Kinneta stood very still; she was not able to remember ever being touched so gently. "My hair is red, and my eyes are green." She spoke softly.

Ben nodded to her statement with a smile. He reached his hand out, and left it in the air, hoping someone else would let him discover their appearance. A smaller face, that couldn't be much bigger than his own, met it. He traced over Dax's lips gently, then moved up his face taking in all of it.

They all stood in silence, not daring to talk. It was a beautiful sight, allowing a blind person to see you in their own way.

"My hair is a white-blonde, and my eyes are blue." Daxento said in a near whisper, taken by how gentle the boy was.

Next, Amon allowed Ben's fingers to explore his face. Amon closed his eyes and relaxed completely, enjoying the peace this boy brought.

When he had finished, Ben was directed to the seat by Dax.

"It's stew." He said, moving Ben's hands to the silverware and bowl.

"Thank you." Ben said quietly beginning to eat.

The children all looked at each other. They felt very close to Ben already, it was as if they had all been bonded before birth. Well, actually, they had.


	8. Arianna Sage Webber

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Arianna Sage Webber**

**Year: 2027**

Daxento and Benntar were inseparable. They did everything together. It was an odd match, because their personalities were direct opposites. Benntar was quiet and polite, Daxento was loud and out spoken. However they were quite well matched. Ben could help Dax with homework, and Dax could help Ben to see.

Kinneta and Amon were still very close, and both maturing into even more talented and powerful magic-folk. They were usually in each others company as well, although Amon still liked to be alone sometimes. Just him, the quills, and the parchment, either that or a good book.

Ebony was still solitary, although she did allow herself to at least converse with the others from time to time. She seemed to be learning that at the School of the Chosen, it didn't matter what your family rank was because they were all equal. They were all born with the same rank and abilities.

Pandora seemed to be in more pain as new people came. She was in her room, which had been moved to the highest floor of the mansion, most of the time, and had her meals delivered there. She was, however, being taught to only take in emotions as will, and when that was complete she would even be able to talk and touch other people is she had wanted. However, that could take years to be complete.

It was Kinneta's turn for a great 'Sweet Sixteen' party. Her favourite foods were cooked, and her Mum came. Amon had written her a serious of short stories about her and Octavian, Ebony gave her a decorate belt, Dax gave her a pair of leather boots, and Ben gave her a small potted plant whose leaves—when chewed—had healing properties. Again they danced, and again Dax and Ebony took the spotlight. Not that anyone minded, because they were so lovely to watch and listen to.

The little girl rushed towards the door of the great mansion, long blonde hair fanning out behind her. Her parents followed after her. This time, it was Dax who opened the door, and his sister ran into his waiting arms.

"Ari!" He said laughing as he was pushed onto the floor, his sister crashing down on top of him.

"DAX!" She squealed engulfing him into a massive hug. A small white cat trailed in after her and sat beside Dax, licking his face. It was their cat, Firr, who Dax had insisted Arianna keep until she came to the school.

Professor Lawson smiled. "Mr. and Mrs. Webber, how lovely to see you again." He held out his arm to the children's Grand Mother, who accepted it and came in.

"Young Arianna, would you care to see your room?"

She nodded enthusiastically and followed the Professor up the stairs and into a room at the end of the bedroom-hall. It was dressed in pinks and Arianna threw herself onto the big soft bed.

It was the usual room, bookcase, desk (with blank music sheets), bed, dresser, closet, and bathroom. This room also had a music stand over beside the window.

After she had unpacked and said goodbye to her Grandparents, Arianna was led down the hall towards the dining room by Dax.

"Amon and Kinneta are awesome." He was telling her, "Ebony is a bit of a snob sometimes, but she's warming up. But Ben, Ben is my best friend. I can't wait for you to meet him. He's blind, you know, but most of the time you can't tell."

Arianna was listened intently, her eyes gazing into those of the paintings on the walls. They all smiled and waved at her, a few of them spoke.

"And then there's Pandora. She's a bit of a sad case, really. You see she takes in other people's emotions and it sort of over powers her. It's very painful. We hardly see her anymore; she has to stay far away."

"That's so sad…To have to stay away from others…" Ari said softly as her brother opened the doors to the dining room.

Amon, Kinneta, Ebony, and Ben were sitting together talking over their meal.

"This is Arianna." Dax said walking up behind Ben's chair. Ben turned in his seat following the voice.

"This is Amon, Kinneta, Ebony, and Ben." He gestured to each one of them when his name was said. Arianna shook hands with everyone, and then looked down at Ben. His hands had crept to her cheek.

"May I?"

Ari nodded against his hand and his fingers gently explored her features.

"Just like your brother." He murmured dropping his hand back to his side. Dax put a hand on Ben's shoulder and sat down beside him.

"How's the food, mate?" He asked, gesturing for Arianna to sit down as well.

"The mashed potatoes are good." Ben replied smiling as the group launched back into conversation.

"You like it here, Arianna?" Ebony asked as she ate.

"Oh yes!" Arianna said, beginning to eat the food that had appeared before her. "Very much."

Ebony gave her a rare smile and went back to her food.


	9. Ramoanna

A/N: I'm making a large jump in time, but it's the last one. I promise.

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Ramoanna**

**Year: 2030**

Amon had just turned twenty. He was graduating from the school, but they still asked him to stay. 'For safety reasons' they had told him. Safety from what? There had been no great evil since the fall of Lord Voldemort. Had there?

What Amon didn't know—what _none_ of the students knew—was that there was, in fact, a rising evil. Murmurs of her name had their way through the rest of the wizarding world, just not this school. That is exactly what they were trying to protect them against. The name was as rare and unspoken as the killing curse. It was a name that sent tremors down the spine of those who knew what she was really doing—carrying on the work of Voldemort. She had been calling on the subjects that had once ruled beneath him. The name that caused so much fear in the hearts of good people was Ramoanna.

Ramoanna was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and all her life Bellatrix had filled her daughters mind with evil. She had wanted her daughter to be great. At a young age she had been tutored in the dark arts, she was hidden away; never spoken of. Most people never even knew she existed. But she was her Mother's favourite, spoiled rotten with every evil contraption known. When her Mother was sent to Azkaban, some of Lord Voldemort's finest were sent to care for her. There were big plans made for the girl who was born of evil.

When Ramoanna's mother had escaped from Azkaban, she had been pushed harder than ever. The end was near; she knew her mother sensed it. Neither of them knew which side would win, but they were both optimistic. They had the numbers, but in the past that hadn't always helped…

There was another secret hidden along with this child. A name, another name that had stirred fear for many years before the birth of this second evil. This was the name of the person who had fathered this precious monster. It was known to no one but Bellatrix and the father himself—Voldemort. Many things he was, stupid not being one of them. When even the slightest chance arose that he could be defeated, he needed a plan. Something that could win in his stead. So calling upon his most loyal subject, they created the child.

It was not love, although it was all Bellatrix could have even hoped for. She raised the child, for it was the greatest weapon. A back up plan that couldn't fail. Voldemort himself taught her lessons. She had no emotion. She did not love. She was cold and murderous, and anyone who was not on her side was not good enough to be alive.

When the defences of the Dark Lord fell, and he was slaughtered, the remaining Death Eaters hid her away. She was eighteen at the time, and reading for blood. She had been gaining minions, those who still were loyal to the cause of the Dark Lord, and as she built her army it became much harder to keep herself hidden. This is when her name leaked out into the lives of normal witches and wizards. Their greatest fears were coming back in the form of a new Dark Lord—Lady. That which they had feared was coming to reality, and the only ones who could stop them were the Seven Chosen. The ones that three professors and two goblins had spent the last seven years training and preparing for what lay ahead, and now it was happening all too soon and they needed them to stick together.

Kinneta was now a beautiful young lady at nineteen, and she was not the only one to have noticed. Amon gazed at her from across the room, his eyes vague to all else. She was talking to Professor Lawson at the end of the dining room. Her hair was brushed back from her face and tossed over her shoulders, her body was hugged by a simple yet elegant white summer dress. She noticed him watching and glanced at him, a brow raised in question. He found himself blushing and he shook his head at her with a small smile before quickly looking away and began talking to Ebony.

Kinneta finished talking to Professor Lawson and walked over to Ebony and Amon. She put her hands on Amon's shoulders and squeezed gently. She bent down so her chin was on his shoulder.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked smiling. Amon gave a small shiver. Did she know how she made him feel?

"His newest story." Ebony replied with a small smile. She had loosened up over the years, and although she was still quite rude sometimes, she could also be very nice.

"Oh, the one about the Manoa tree?" She asked rubbing his shoulders again.

"Yes. Isn't it brilliant?" Ebony said, her hands were resting on a scroll of parchment.

Amon blushed. "Hey, Kinn, can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked standing up. She nodded and backed up so he could push his chair out.

"I'll talk to you later, Ebony." He said and began to tug Kinneta behind him by her hand. He dragged her into a secluded hall and then stopped, his hand still gripping hers gently.

She squeezed his hand. "What is it?"

"I…Kinn…I can't stop thinking about you…I just…I don't know what to—" He was cut off when she placed her finger to his lips. She knew he had been building up to this for awhile, over a year maybe, and if he hadn't of done it soon, she would have.

"You've said enough, Amon." She said, causing Amon to stare at the ground dejectedly.

"I knew it was a mistake…just forget what I said…I…" This time he was silenced by not her hand, but her lips. She pressed them firmly onto his, allowing her arm to wind around his neck. This was all he needed, and he pushed her back against the wall, deepening the kiss. He licked her lips gently and she moaned into his lips and parted hers, admitting his tongue entrance.

Amon wound his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her into the wall again. They pulled apart and caught their breath. Amon burying his head into her neck, and she giggled.

"Took you long enough." She whispered and then gasped as he kissed the base of her neck and began to slowly work his kisses up towards her chin.

"I-" Kiss. "Love," Kiss. "You." He planted a kiss on her lips and she wound her fingers into his hair.

"And I, you." She whispered before they kissed again. Amon set her on the ground, but his strong arms stayed wrapped around her waist.

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked, breathing into her neck.

"Yes, of course." She smiled and pulled his chin up, kissing his nose lightly. She pulled away from him and gripped his hand, leading him out into the main hall and heading towards the bedroom hall.


	10. Forbidden

A/N: If you like this story, please review! Also please let your friends know about this story. I really want it to get more reviews, because i'm having so much fun with it. THANKS FOR REVIEWS. 3

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Forbidden**

Daxento Webber walked past Amon's room, laughter meeting his ears. He glanced inside and saw Amon reading out one of his latest stories (a funny one about Muggles) to Kinneta. The sixteen year old was now a muscular young man, with chiseled features and a slightly crooked nose. His body heaved with a sigh as he moved on. He wished he could be as happy as that. Sure, he appeared happy on the outside. Only two people could tell he was not truly happy. The first was his little sister and close friend, Arianna, second was his best friend Benntar. He was very close to them both and they could easily see past his fake 'I'm fine's and forced smiles.

He knocked on the door to Benntar's room. He needed to tell him, get it off his chest. Then maybe he could move on. Either that or he would be accepted.

A soft 'come in' was heard from behind the wooden door and Daxento opened it and stepped inside. It clicked closed behind him and he took a few steps toward his best friend who was watering his plants with his wand.

"Dax?" Ben asked softly, because his friend had said nothing to him.

Soft footsteps were heard moving towards Ben. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I can always tell." He replied simply, the water ceasing to flow from his wand.

Daxento sighed and threw himself onto Ben's bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What's bothering you, Dax?" The blind 15 year old sat down on the edge of his bed, beside his friend.

Daxento sat up and leaned against the headboard, his eyes firmly shut. Ben reached his hand up to the face of his friend. He brushed it over his eyes and face, reading his emotions. The soft hand came to rest on his cheek. Dax leaned into the hand, and then took it in his own, kissing the palm lightly.

Ben pulled his hand back as if he'd been burnt. He gasped slightly and Dax hung his head.

"W-Why did you do that?" Ben asked, his voice shaking.

The blonde boy sighed deeply. "I'm in love with you, Ben."

There was silence for a long while before Benntar spoke. "No, you aren't." The words were firm and cool.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, and I tried to fight it. I-"

"No." Ben said quickly, standing up.

"I can't help it Ben...I just-"

"No. Get out." Ben said, his face as white as paper. He was shaking.

"Ben, I-" Daxento stood up now reaching out to his friend.

"NO! OUT!" Ben backed up and pointed a shaky finger to the door. He turned his back on Dax.

Daxento took a step towards Ben and put his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben shook his hand off and he sighed.

"I can't help it, Ben." He said his voice revealing how vulnerable he was at the moment. "I love you." He whispered sadly, and then he walked out, fighting back tears as he went to his room and closed the door sharply behind him. He slumped against it and slid to the floor, crying silently.

Two rooms away Ben sat down at his desk. He was shaking and his face was white. A single tear fell from his left eye, sliding delicatly down his chin. All around him the plants seem to wither and turn brown.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Pandora closed her eyes and concentrated hard on forming a shield around herself. She filled herself with all the positive energy she could manage. If it was possible for humans, you would see a shimmery blue layer forming over her plae skin. All the years and years of trying and today was the day. She left at the cue of the goblin who had been watching her and headed out of her room and down the stairs, towards the dining room. It was an understatement to say that the others were shocked to see her.

Amon and Kinneta looked up and stopped their conversation, mouths agape. Arianna, who had been giggling at something Professor Flame had been discussing, promptly chocked on her pumpkin juice, spraying it on Professor Lawson, who had hastily cleaned his robes with his wand. Ebony looked up from the Daily Prophet she had been reading and dropped her fork onto her plate with a loud bang.

None of them had seen Pandora for at least a year. She was always hidden away in her room, but none of them knew what she doing. She swept into the room, a small smile curving onto her china lips. This cause everyone's eyes to swell considerably. Pandora is the dining room, and _smiling_? She walked to the empty seat between Ebony and Amon.

"May I?" Her voice was soft and almost croaky as if she hadn't spoken in a very long time.

Amon nodded quickly and he and Kinneta exchanged a smile of glee. Pandora smiled again and sat down.

"I-er, I don't mean to sound rude, Pandora. But isn't it painful to sit with us?" Kinneta asked the strange girl with an awed expression.

"I have built a shield around myself. I am not absorbing your emotions." She replied as Poppy placed a plate of food before her. "But I can tell by your auras that you both are very in love." Pandora added, eating slowly.

Kinneta and Amon exchanged an uneasy glance, they hadn't told anyone about them yet.

This had caught Ebony's attention. "In love?" She looked from each other them.

"I-er...since yesterday..." Amon mumbled. Kinneta smiled at him, and now confidently took his hand in hers across the table.

Pandora continued to eat.

"'Bout time too." Ebony said with a snort. "It was dead obvious."

They both blushed and before they could say anything else Arianna was behind Amon.

"Hello, Pandora. I'm Arianna." She said with a grin. The fourteen year old seemed to almost be bouncing with pleasure at meeting the mysterious girl.

Pandora half-smiled with a nod. "Hello." It was a bit awkward, because Pandora wasn't quite sure how to act. She was seventeen years old and had never had a friend or anyone else to talk to but herself and the two goblins who were her tutors. Goblins were not, understandably, the best sources of conversation or company of any sort.

The others did their best to make conversation with her. But what do you say to her?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dax don't." Ben said trying to twist out of Dax's grip on his arm. "Let me go." The two stood in an empty hallway that oddly had no paintings.

"You can't say you didn't feel this too." Dax said, the vulnerability occupying his voice again.

"Don't do this, please. Dax. It's forbidden to us."

"What is?"

"This sort of love. It's...it's _wrong_. Forbidden to us."

"How can something be so wrong when it feels so right?" His voice was pleading.

Ben tried to free his wrist again, not having a good answer for his friend.

"Ben, please." He whispered backing them into a wall. He rested his forehead against the other boys. "Please..."

Tears began to roll from Ben's unseeing eyes and he turned his head away, and dipped his head. "Please...Dax...Let me go."

He sounded so hurt and afraid that Daxento couldn't possibly hold him there against his will any longer. He let his grip slip from Ben's wrist and the blind boy hurried off. With a cry of raw anger Daxento hit the wall. Then with a strangled sob he fell to the ground angry tears leaving trails down his cheeks.

"I love you." He said to a non-existant Ben who stood before him. "I love you so much Ben."

A/N: If there are any characters you want to see more of, make sure you tell me in review so I can include them into the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Think About This

A/N: I didn't get very many reviews...Please, tell your friends? I really want more people to read it and tell me what they think. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED! 3 This chapter is dedicated to anyone who reviewed the last chapter...

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Think About This**

Arianna's voice soared high with a crystal clear note, the song she was singing had just come to an end. The piano Daxento had been playing along with her also stopped. Amon applauded loudly. The three of them were in the music room. The room was dressed in rich earthy browns and reds and had every instrument imaginable along with music stands and fingering charts.

The three had just composed a piece of music for Pandora, on account that one: her birthday was that tomorrow, and two: she was now able to enjoy doing things with the others. So the three had gotten together, first Daxento had written the melody for the piano, then Amon and Arianna had gotten together and written words and a harmony to the piano piece. The finished product was a beautiful song.

"Well done!" Amon said, still clapping.

"Couldn't have done it without you, Amon." Arianna said cheerfully, hugging Amon.

Dax nodded briefly with a forced smile before he gathered his music and left the room in a great hurry.

"Is something wrong with him?" Amon asked Ari a look of concern spread on his features.

"If there is he won't tell me." Arianna sighed, her smile deminished. "I wish he would just talk to me..."

Amon nodded sadly. "Well, i'll see you later." He took his leave.

Arianna nodded and smiled as Amon left and then headed to her brothers room, knocking on the door. A muffled 'come in' was heard and she slowly entered finding her brother face down in his bed.

"Whats wrong, Dax?" She asked softly sitting beside him and stroking his back.

He turned his head to look at her. "I...Ari I feel so empty."

"Why?"

"Ari...I'm in love with Ben..." He looked away, obviously fearing rejection.

The blonde girl stopped her hand on his back and froze. "What?"

"I'm in love with him...I know it's not right...I..."

"But that's wonderful! There's nothing wrong with that, why are you upset?"

"He...thinks it's wrong...that i'm a freak...He won't look at me anymore, Ari. It hurts so much." His voice cracked and tears began to flood from his eyes.

Arianna laid beside her brother, wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed into her neck. She stroked his back and whispered softly to him.

"He'll come round...you'll see..." She murmured to him gently.

"Don't fill me with false hope, Ari. It's torture."

Arianna held her brother tighter until his tears ceased. "Give him time...it's a bit of a shock. He just needs time, brother."

The blonde nodded into her shoulder. "I hope your right, Ari. Merlin, I hope your right."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kinneta grinned as she strattled Amon. "I've got you." She said triumphantly.

"No, i've got you." Amon said and with that he pulled her lips to meet his in a passionate kiss. Kinneta returned it fully and soon the too were having a full-fledged snogging session.

They sat on a couch in the lounge of the mansion, their limbs now tangled.

Ebony walked in and immediatly made a vomiting noise.

"Oi! You two! Get a room, will you?" She said cringing. The black-haired-girl flipped a few strands of silky lock over her shoulder and crossed her arms.

"This is a public place." She huffed casting herself into a chair across from them as they broke apart, laughing.

'Sorry, Eb." Kinneta giggled untangling herself from her boyfriend. "Young love and all that..."

"Are we in love?" Amon asked kissing her nose.

"Yes!" The red head said hitting his arm playfully.

Ebony made another gagging noise before crossing her legs in front of her and laughing.

"You had better be, all the snogging you two do." She rolled her eyes.

"So what did you get for Pandora?" Kinneta asked her, leaning on Amon.

"A new cloak black cloak with swans emroidered on it in silver." She replied, "And you?"

"Daxento, Arianna, and I composed a song for her." Amon offered.

"I painted her a unicorn and it's foal." Kinneta told her smiling. "I hope she likes it."

Ebony nodded. "Her eyes still scare me a bit." She confided.

"Well, it's not her fault." Amon said shrugging. "They don't bother me anymore."

Kinneta nodded in agreement. A bell sounded, reminding them all that it was supper. They stood and all headed to the dining room, again Daxento and Benntar were missing.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"BEN!" He pounded his fist onto the door again. "BEN PLEASE!"

Daxento stood in the bedroom hallway, pounding on the door to Ben's room. Silence greeted him.

"Please! I need to talk to you!" He slid down the wall beside the door, hugging his knees.

After a long while the door opened, Ben stood uncertainly in the doorway. His unseeing eyes gazed ahead.

"Come in then." He said softly stepping back at Dax jumped to his feet and slipped passed him. Ben closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk. "What is it you want to say?"

"I'm sorry if I disgust you, but it's just who I am. I didn't choose to feel this way...it just happened..." He started, his voice soft and pleading.

"You don't disgust me, Dax." Benntar said softly.

Daxento dared not look at Ben, even though the other was blind.

"I love you so much and it's eating me up inside...I can't function right...I can't eat..." His voice almost cracked but he struggled to keep his composure. "I can't stop thinking about you..."

Ben let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in.

"I just...I need to know. If you can tell me honestly that you don't feel the same, I will forget this. I will never mention it again. Just tell me you don't love me."

"Dax-"

"Just say it, Ben. Just say it!" His voice was desperate.

"I don't know! I don't know Dax! I can't think...I just...give me time." He was frustrated at the feelings his best friend could stir within him.

"Alright." Daxento said, his voice was weak. "I love you so much...You'll never know..." And then he left the room and headed to his own. Arianna was waiting for him, sitting on his bed.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"He needs time to think."

Arianna nodded and embraced her brother. "I brought you some food." She said, breaking away from him. "You need to eat, you look horrible." With these comments she left.

------------------------------------------------------------

A delicate white cake with little sugar lilacs was set before Pandora. Her eyes widened.

"I've never had a birthday party before." She said softly right before blowing out the candles.

The cake was cut and everyone ate, excluding Benntar who was still in his room. When they had all eaten their share of cake, the presents started to appear.

Pandora was presented with the cloak and painting from Ebony and Kinneta. Next Amon stood up and stood before them all as Arianna and Daxento got ready behind him.

"And now, Arianna and Daxento will play the piece we wrote together, for Pandora." He said with a smile, stepping aside to reveal Dax sitting at the piano and Arianna standing before a silver music stand. The first notes on the piano were sounded and Benntar appeared in the doorway, not noticed by anyone. Now Arianna was starting to sing, and the song was progressing. When it ended there was a lot of applause and then Dax noticed Ben.

"Ben!" He called over the noise, as a smile broke over him. He hurried towards his best friend, clutching his arm. "Ben. I'm so glad you came."

"Now now, eh, Dax?" He said emotionlessly pulling away from the older boy and slipping over to Pandora who he presented with a silver necklace with a small leaf danging from the end that had been preserved by magic. Then he was leaving, ignoring Dax's desperate calls.

--------------------------------------------------------------

And that was the way the relationship between Dax and Ben stayed for the next three weeks. Ben was pleasent to him, but almost emotionless and completely fake. Dax constantly tried to talk to him, but it seemed Ben was avoiding him. Arianna kept warning her brother to give him time, but Dax felt he couldn't wait, his heart was breaking with every fake smile.

Finally Daxento cornered his best friend in the library. He pulled him into the private examination room and closed the door behind them. It was a small room with bare walls and a plain table with two chairs set around it.

Ben shivered and hugged himself, his back against the cold stone wall.

"Have you thought about it?" Daxento asked him gently.

"Of course." Ben said almost coldly. "I haven't stopped for the past three weeks."

"And?"

"I don't know Dax."

Daxento walked towards Ben so that their knees touched. Ben turned his head to the side. With gentle fingers the blonde turned his friends head back towards him. He bent in and placed a gentle kiss onto the his soft lips. Benntar went rigid and tried to push Dax off but by now the blonde had Ben pinned to the wall. Daxento broke away and leaned over so his head was beside Ben's ear.

"I need you, Ben. Think about this." He hovered his mouth over the other boys for a moment longer before he turned and walked out of the room.

Ben brushed two fingers over his lips, and closed his eyes with a shaky breath.

A/N: How do you like it? I know theres a lot of typos, because this keyboard is old and there is no spell check... PLEASE REVIEW! If you like this story, TELL YOUR FRIENDS!!!!! Thanks!


	12. At A Loss

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**At A Loss**

"So...you just...kiss him?" Arianna asked her older brother, her mouth agape.

The blonde sixteen year old nodded before her.

"And...what did he do?" Her voice fell into an awed hush.

"I didn't really give him a chance to do much." He admitted running a hand through his hair.

Arianna looked thoughtful. "But you didn't really _force _him did you?"

"I don't think so..." He said shrugging, images of him and Ben flashing through his head.

The fourteen year old nodded, and stroked their cat's head absently. The cat purred softly beneath her fingers. "Well, I don't know, then Dax. I guess you'll just have to give him more time..."

"This is murder, Ari." He said, his eyes down cast.

"I know, Dax. But all you can do is be patient." She stood up and patted her brothers back.

"See you at dinner?" She asked as she headed to the door.

"Yeah..." He said dejectedly.

------------------------------------------------------

Amon grunted in frustration, his head falling into his hands. This had never been hard for him. Expressing his emotions on paper had always come naturally. Except for when it concerned Kinneta. When he tried to write his feelings for her, the words never found their way from his head to his heart so his quill. Everything he wrote sounded wrong, not worthy of her.

A soft knock sounded on his door and he almost jumped.

"Come in!" He said in exasperated tones. Kinneta popped her head in.

"What's wrong?" A puzzled look was found on her face.

Amon stood up sharply pushing his started work into a drawer hastily. "Nothing." He said quickly, smoothing his hair back.

"Okay." Kinneta stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. "What are you up to?" She asked lazily, flipping some red hair over her shoulder.

Amon smirked. "Thinking about you."

Kinneta laughed. "Why think about me when I could be right her with you?" She sat down on his bed, and laid back. Her feet still touched the ground.

"That's a very good question, really." Amon sat beside her, his finger tracing lazy circles on her shoulder.

"Mhmm." Kinneta breathed, closing her eyes. "I'm loaded with those."

"What?"

"Good questions." She opened one eye to watch him.

He chuckled softly and laid down beside her, kissing her shoulder gently. "I bet you are, Kin."

"Oi." She slapped his arm lightly. "No trying to seduce me."

He pouted slightly. "Why not?" He kissed her collar bone and began to work up her neck.

"Maybe just this once." She said softly turning to face him, and bringing their lips together. Amon deepened the kiss and his tongue snuck into her mouth, exploring and tasting. Kinneta moaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting one leg over him. Tangled limbs, locked mouths, wandering hands, muffled moans.

The door opened and then a gasp followed.

Ebony stood in the doorway, a book clutched in her hands.

"Sorry!" She said quickly attempting to close the door.

Amon sat up. Kinneta broke into fits of manic laughter.

"Ebony come back!" Amon called trying not to laugh.

The black-haired head of Ebony popped back through the door. "I just came...to...um-I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed this book. I just finished it...I can come back later."

"No, your alright." Kinneta said, standing up. "I'm a bit hungry anyways." She kissed Amon lightly before she left the room closing the door behind her.

Ebony stood by the door blushing madly. "I was just...excited..." It was her form of an apology. She offered the book to him.

Amon stood up. "It's okay." He grinned at her. He accepted the book. "So you liked it?"

"I loved it! It made me cry a bit at the end...How long did it take you to write that?"

"Six months." Amon replied smiling down at the cover of the book.

Ebony got a stunned look on her face. "It was wonderful..."

Amon smiled at her again. "Thank you."

"I should...go." Ebony said with a small smile. "I told Pandora i'd play her a game of chess." And with that, the fair dancer had taken her leave.

----------------------------------------------

The next day Daxento wandered into the lobby to see Ben and Ebony playing a game of wizards chess. They were talking about something and Ben had just laughed at something Ben had said. Envy boiled inside the blonde's chest and he rather roughly thrust himself into an arm chair.

Neither of them seemed to take notice to him and their game continued. Dax sat there watching the whole time, silent and lost looking. He looked utterly miserable.

Finally the game was over and Ebony stood up and took her leave. Ben sat where he was, silent for the moment before he spoke softly.

"Come play chess, Dax." He said gesturing to the board before him. He had started to carefully reset the board, running his fingers over each piece before he found the place they belonged. Daxento watched the boys hands move, mesmerized before it registered with him what the other had said.

He stood up slowly, hardly trusting his ears as he sat down across from the one he loved. Ben gestured at the board.

"Your go." He said simply, his eyes staring blankly ahead.

Daxento commanded his pawn quietly, his eyes on Ben the whole time.

"How are you, Ben?" He asked as the brown-haired teen made his first move.

Ben was silent for awhile as Daxento made his next move. "Confused." Was the final response.

"Oh?" Daxento waiting as Ben moved before taking one of the blind boys pawn's with his own.

"Yes." Ben stroked his chin, thinking.

"Mind sharing?" Daxento asked, Ben still not having moved again.

"Well, my best friend just told me he's in love with me." Ben removed his hand from his face and made his move.

"And?" Daxento stared at the board, then moved his knight.

"My heart tells me one thing and," He moved his own knight, taking one of Dax's pawns. "My head, well it, tells me another."

"What does your head tell you?" The blonde made his next move.

"That it's wrong." Came the honest reply.

Dax closed his eyes and said the next words quietly, they were filled with pain. "And your heart?"

"That I should forsake what I was taught is right, and go with my instincts." Ben moved his bishop, claiming a knight from the opposing side.

"I see. And which do you choose to follow?" Daxento now sat, staring at Ben. The game forgotten.

A single tear rolled down the face of the blind one, his unseeing eyes closing and clenching shut. "I don't know if I can do it, Dax. I'm scared." He hung his head.

"But you don't need to be!" Daxento exclaimed reaching out to Ben and finding his arm.

"I'm not strong enough." Ben stood up and pulled Dax's hand off. He rushed out of the room leaving Dax sitting there, staring blankly ahead. A new hope rose in his chest, but at the same time a deep dread settled.

-------------------------------------------------

Daxento was awoken by a loud booming voice. It was coming from down the hall. Various curses and insults were being spat out at someone. The hate was thickly evident on the voice of the one who yelled.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD. YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE! THIS IS YOUR OWN FAULT. HOW DARE YOU!"

He shot up in bed and opened his door. It was late, Daxento had overslept. It was evident no one else could hear the yelling. He walked down the hall, following the noise to...Ben's room? Daxento didn't hesitate to yank open the door.

"SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM!"

Ben was rolled into a sobbing ball on the floor, rocking himself lightly. Beside his head a right red envelope that had developed a mouth was now screaming at the timid brown-haired boy. A howler.

Daxento knelt beside Ben and stroked his head.

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, BOY. YOU'D BE BETTER OFF DEAD! DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING TO THE FUNERAL!" And with those final words the letter promptly chewed itself up and exploded into a poof of ripped paper.

The older boy drew Ben into his arms, only to be shoved off. Ben stumbled to his feet, angry tears running down his face.

"It's not my fault!" He yelled angrily. He almost sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.

"I know, Ben." Dax said softly, taking a step back.

"I didn't kill her! It's not my fault!" He yelled again.

"I know." Dax said gently taking a step towards Ben. He pulled the other one to him and hugged him. Ben struggled pounding his fists on Dax's chest.

He was held fast in strong arms and soon collapsed into them, sobbing. They shrunk to the floor, Dax cradling Ben in his arms as he wept. When he had quieted down and just sat clinging to his friend, Dax spoke.

"What happened?" He asked softly, stroking his friend's hair.

"My Mum…she's…dead." Ben replied in a shaky whisper. "But it's not my fault. It's not my fault Dax!" His voice rose shrilly and he pulled his head up to meet Daxento's gaze.

"Shh…Of course it isn't, Ben." He smiled slightly and continued to stroke the younger boy's hair. He kissed his forehead softly. "It's alright."

The brown-haired teen sat up straighter and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, breathing into his neck. Dax shivered slightly, but didn't move other than that.

Ben's breathing slowed, and Daxento realised he had fallen asleep. He lifted the smaller boy up and placed him gently into the soft folds of his bed. Soft lips met a sweaty brow as a tender kiss was planted on Ben's forehead. He smoothed back the brown locks and pulled a chair up beside the bed. Clutching to Ben's hand he laid his head on the bed and slept.


	13. Return of Evil

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Return of Evil**

When Benntar awoke he sensed Dax was there. He was content for a moment until he recounted the events of the past day. He let out a small whimper and sat up quickly.

Dax turned away from the window he had been looking out of and moved to sit on the edge of Ben's bed.

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" Ben breathed in a quiet voice.

Dax took his friends hand and squeezed it gently before letting go. "No, it wasn't. I'm sorry Ben." His voice was gentle and soft. Ben heaved a great sigh and massaged his temples.

"Ben?" The blonde asked cautiously, "Why was he saying it was your fault?"

The younger boy turned his head away. "When my mother gave birth to me, there was a complication. She had to live with it and it sometimes causes—caused—her great pain. It's the reason why I'm blind." His voice was woven with pain and guilt.

"But, that's not your fault! You couldn't have done anything!" Dax's eyes became enraged and his body went rigid.

Ben ignored his anger. "My Father doesn't see it that way. He has always held it over my head. He constantly reminded me that she…she was going to die early because of me." His voice cracked, tears trying to break through. "My Mother…She thought it was worth it. That I was worth it…"

Dax laid his hand on Ben's arm, gripping it lightly. They sat like this in silence for a moment before Ben spoke.

"I'm sorry I cause you pain. It was never my intent…"

"No Ben, don't. It's me who should be sorry."

"What ever for?"

"Making you go through this whole thing between you and me. I should have kept it to myself…I've just gone and ruined anything we did have."

Ben reached out towards Dax and took his hand. The blonde put his free hand on Ben's cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Ben."

"Don't be sorry, Dax. Never sorry." He nuzzled into the other boys hand. Tears broke free and wetted the blonde's hand. Daxento shifted and took the young boy into his arms, holding him tightly.

"I can't go to my own Mothers funeral. Do you know what that's like, Dax?" Angry tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Yes."

"You-you do?"

"When my parents were killed Arianna and I were sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I was six and Ari was four. They locked us in the house when they went. They resented being stuck with us. They left us behind and went to our parents funeral. Told them we both had a bad case of _dragon pox._" Dax's voice had a bitter chime, "Our Grandparents found out, and that's why we live with them."

"That's horrible!"

Dax let out a small barking laugh. "It's naught but a foul memory now."

They sat in silence again, Ben sobbing into Dax's shoulder.

"Shhh…" He soothed quietly, kissing the boy's hair. Ben was clutching his shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Ben raised his head and—much to Dax's surprise—kiss him urgently full on the lips. Dax moaned into the kiss and instantly reciprocated.

Ben whimpered and where as he had first seemed so bold, he now seemed unsure. Something snapped in Dax's mind and it forced him to break away. He stood up quickly, taking a few steps from the bed.

"Dax?" Ben looked lost.

"I-I can't, Ben."

"But I thought you—"

"I do, of course I do." He said quickly sitting down again and taking Ben's hand, entwining their fingers. "It feels like I'm taking advantage of you. You've just suffered a great lost…Your emotions are scrambled. I just don't want you to regret it later." He ran a hand through his hair.

Ben swallowed and nodded.

"I'll get us some food." He reluctantly released his hand and stood up, exiting the room.

"Hey! Dax! Where have you been?" Arianna rushed up behind him, a question in her eyes.

"With Ben." He replied, a bit distracted.

"In his room?"

"Yes."

"Did you…you know?"

Dax looked at her quizzically then shook his head. "His Mum died, Ari."

"Oh Merlin! That's horrible!" She gasped and squeezed her brother's arm. "So you've just been comforting him?"

"Yeah." He entered the kitchen and selected two sandwiches, a jug of pumpkin juice, and two glasses. The blonde walked out into the dining room. He ignored the questions of everyone, including his sister, and found his way back to Ben's room whom he found watering his plants.

"That was quick." Ben commented as he took the sandwich Dax put in his hands. The comment led to an awkward silence between the two, which remained for the course of the meal.

Amon, Kinneta, Ebony, Pandora, Arianna, Professor Lawson, Emma, and Professor Flame all sat in the dining room eating their lunch. Ebony had just received her Daily Prophet and began to read the front page. Her mouth fell open and a look of horror occupied her features.

"What is it?" Amon asked, noticing her look. She turned the paper so that everyone could see the front page. The front cover had a picture of a figure in Death Eater's garb and their wand was aglow. Above the person a figure of a snake entwined around a goblet—all shimmering in red—shone above his head. It resembled the Dark Mark, but was a different color and in the stead of a skull there was the aforementioned goblet. The headline read: 'DEATH EATERS RETURN'. A hushed awe fell over them all.

Ebony turned the paper back towards her and began to read the article.

"At least fourteen wizards and six squibs have been reported dead after a killing that took place on the outskirts of Hogsmeade last night. Ministry officials report that they were all drawn to this peculiar red mark in the sky. Is it the work of a new brand of Death Eaters under the rule of a new villain? There has been no attack of this sort since the days of the previous Dark Lord. The people of the wizarding world are advised not to travel alone and to—" She was cut off as the paper was snatched from her by Professor Lawson. He hurried out of the room followed by Professor Flame and Emma.

The children all watched each other in grim silence.

Amon, tired of the silence, walked to the door and put his ear to it.

"_We must call the Order..." _Was all he heard before Len and Poppy pulled him back from the door.


	14. Order of the Phoenix

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Order of the Phoenix**

The next day the students were informed they would have a guest speaker and that there was to be no lessons. No sooner had he said this then seven figures on broomstick soared through the open window and landed softly in the lobby. When they had all dismounted they pulled off their heavy traveling cloaks to reveal their aged faces. Each one looked to be around forty years old. The students (excluding Pandora and Benntar) let out a collective gasp. Before them stood seven people they had heard numerous stories about, for their great achievements in helping take down Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Harry and Ginny Potter, Ronald, Hermione, and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood-Creswell, and Neville Longbottom stood before them wearing grim smiles of knowing.

"Who is it?" Benntar had whispered to Ebony who replied quietly with their names. Now the blind boy gasped as well.

"Hello." Harry said warmly. The others in his group all nodded in agreement with his greeting.

"Children, it is time you all learn why it is you are all so special. Why you all were chosen to come to this school. This is a small percentage of the Order of the Phoenix. I have called them to help explain our predicament as well as to assess your level of skill in spells." Professor Lawson told them. The others glanced at each other, their anticipation mounting.

"A prophetess foresaw that each one of you would be born with miraculous powers. Seven years of hope, one of you born in each one of those years." He paused, "Of course you know all this. What you don't know is that you are our secret weapon. You alone have the power to stop the vicious trail the Death Eaters have begun again."

"You may be wondering who is leading the Death Eaters this time 'round." Damon continued. "There was one person hidden away by Lord Voldemort, his own secret weapon of sorts. His own daughter. Her name is Ramoanna we do not know for sure but we believe her mother is none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. She was—after all—very close to Voldemort."

"You have asked, Amon, why you can not leave the school as of yet. This is because you are not safe. The Death Eaters are looking for you. They have one intent—kill you. Ramoanna is still gaining power; you have the advantage in this, because she has been greatly underestimating your power. She believes she is up against a bunch of average unsuspecting teens at Hogwarts. Not specially trained you like yourselves."

"Ramoanna doesn't know the school exists. This is why you have been so isolated. You alone hold the power to stop this."

"No pressure on them then, eh?" George whispered to Harry who smiled sadly.

"Today the Order of the Phoenix is here to assist you. They will assess what you know and help you with what you don't." Professor Flame spoke now.

"May I introduce Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort," Professor Lawson gestured to Harry. "Ronald and Hermione Weasley," He gestured again, "George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood-Creswell."

"You will all separate into different rooms and you can begin. Amon with Mr. Potter, please. Kinneta with Mrs Weasley, Ebony with Mr. Weasley—err—Ronald. Pandora with Mrs. Potter, Daxento with the other Mr. Weasley, if you will. Benntar with Mr. Longbottom, and Arianna with Mrs. Creswell. Good, well off you go then!"

Each student led their partner off to another room, each alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Patronus, please, Amon." Harry asked as he leaned on a desk, smiling.

Amon gathered his thoughts and closed his eyes for a moment before commanding loudly: "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wolf erupted from his wand and stood proudly surveying the room.

"Very nice. You have a strong patronus." Harry gave an approving nod. "Now, you have been taught Occlumency, I believe?"

"Yes, we have." Amon replied.

"Right then. Ready?"

Amon nodded and began to build the wall around his mind. At the same time Harry thrust his wand forwards.

"Occlumens!" Amon's wall held fast and it was Harry who fell backwards into a the desk behind him.

"Very good, Amon!" A broad grin spread across the forty-some year old's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I see your patronus, Kinneta?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Sure." Kinneta smiled. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery white sparrow flitted out of her wand and circled around her head.

"Lovely. Let's try a bit of transfiguration. Could you turn this book," She rested a heavy book on the table before her. "Into a piglet for me?"

Kinneta grinned. She loved Transfiguration. She effortlessly turned the ancient looking book into a tiny pink squealing piglet.

"Wonderful. You'd give me a run for my galleons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well yeah, I did help quite a bit. Well, not in the actual _killing_, but leading up to it." Ron said as if it were nothing. Ebony sat on the edge of her chair an awestruck look on her face.

"What you actually _saw_ him kill Voldemort?"

"Sure I did! So did most of the Order."

"Wicked."

"Err, Mr. Weasley shouldn't you be assessing Ebony, not telling her stories?" Professor Flame asked from the doorway she had been watching from.

"Yeah…yeah of course." Ron smiled sheepishly and got up from his perch on a desk.

"Right then, Ebony, just show me your patronus."

Ebony's face sobered and she brandished her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A heavy snake—seemingly made of silver light—slinked out of her wand. Ron hid his surprise. She had the same patronus as a Death Eater…but he couldn't remember which of them it was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, Mrs. Potter—"

"Ginny."

"Ginny—I'm not quite sure what form my patronus takes. The goblins didn't recognise it…" Pandora said quietly. "And it's not very powerful…"

"Well, let's see what you can do." Ginny said warmly, her eyes sparkling.

"Expecto Patronum!" Nothing happened.

Pandora's face sunk. "I always have trouble with this one."

"Why is that?"

"I find it hard to find happy memories."

"Oh." Ginny hid the look of pity on her face. "Well what about a birthday? Or maybe coming to this school?"

"Oh yes! They did just have a birthday party for me." Pandora flipped some hair over her shoulder and concentrated.

"Expecto Patronum!" A large winged creature burst from the top of her wand. It was weak, but Ginny was still able to make out what it was.

"Why, it's a dragon!" Ginny said in amazement. "Those are dead rare. You must be really special."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right, Mate. Can I see your patronus?"

Dax nodded and waved his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A glittering racoon leapt from the tip of his wand and dashed around the room.

"Right, good on ya." George nodded with approval and crossed his arms, thinking.

"Maybe your hexes. Try your favourite on me. Mind, it better have a counter hex as well."

The blonde grinned and pointed his wand at the red head. "Wraperrius!"

George's shirt sleeves shot out and seemed to grow at least four feet. They wrapped themselves around his body and tied themselves around his back.

"Nice one." George grinned. "Counter hex?"

"Wrapendo." The sleeves untied themselves and shrunk back to their normal size.

"That was bloody brilliant."

"Patronus if you don't mind." Neville asked quietly.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ben exclaimed. A bright silver-white owl flew from his wand and swooped over their heads.

"Good job, Ben." Neville nodded his approval. "How about we try…well here. You can fix this bottle. I'll just drop it in front of you here." He dropped the heavy glass bottle and it shattered.

Ben moved his wand over where he believed the shards were. "Reparo." The bottle sprang back together and Ben stooped down to pick it up.

"Good, good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Watch there's a Nargle behind you." Luna said mysteriously. Arianna spun around but didn't see anything.

"Where?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I've got it." Luna said and violently swished her wand. Nothing happened but Luna seemed satisfied. "Anyway. Let's try a patronus."

Arianna looked confused, but raised her wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A pony bounded out of her wand and trotted around her head, tossing it's head and swishing it's tail of light.

"Ooohh…That's a lovely one." Luna commented dreamily. "How about you try to levitate that table and turn it over and place it, legs up, on the one beside it."

The blonde nodded and levitated the table carefully. She almost lost control, but after awhile she managed to turn it over and place it on top of the other one.

"A bit shaky, but it'll get better." She nodded happily. "Oh no. Another Nargle! They've been following me again!"


	15. Fear and Silence

A/N: THANKS FOR REVIEWS!

Some of you may be disappointed with the pairings I made(in the Order), but i'm just following the books as far as that goes.

**School of the Chosen**

A story by xxacidxx

**Fear and Silence**

The Order was to work with them everyday for the next week. They all had conjured beds in the empty class rooms, and most of them were asleep. An exception to this was Amon.

Kinneta had taken to sleeping with Amon in his room. She was sound asleep in his bed now, and he stood at the window staring out into the endless plains. A thin film of misty fog lay low to the ground making things outside more mysterious.

Dark shapes made their way across the moore, black cloaks ripling around them. It took Amon a minute to distinguish the figures as people. He turned and gently awoke Kinneta. She was about to speak when he put a finger to her lips. He gestured for her to get up and he walked back to the window. She came to his side. When she saw she gasped. She clutched his hand.

"Are they?" She asked in a barely audible whisper.

"I'm not sure." He squinted out and found that they were wearing tall cone-like hats. "Wait...It is." Amon turned from the window and, pulling Kinneta behind him, hurried to Professor Lawson's room. He knocked on the door and almost instantly he opened it.

"I know." Was all he said. "But I do not think they know." Damon gestured for them to follow as he walked out the door.

"Awaken the other students. Make sure they do not do anything, just take them to the your room, Amon."

The writer nodded and he and Kinneta set out, first Amon went to wake Dax, and Kinneta to Ben.

Soon wordlessly the four stood in the hallway and Kinneta went to wake up Pandora where as Amon went for Ebony. Daxento went for Arianna.

Amon led them all to his room, where he sat in a chair looking out of the window through a crack in the curtains.

Everyone sat silently. Dax was on his floor with Arianna's head in his lap. He stroked her hair absently. Ben stood in the corner of the room by himself, perfectly still. Kinneta sat in the bed with her back against the headboard, and Ebony sat with her back against the footboard. Pandora sat in a chair by the closet. No one dared to speak.

The dark figures had formed a circle in the neighboring field. They seemed to have not noticed the school. Or maybe that is not right, they seemed not to have noticed it was a school at all.

Emma walked into the room and closed the door behind her silently. Ben, not knowing who it was, flinched and backed into the wall.

Dax, who was sitting beside Ben's legs (Arianna's head still cradled in his lap), reached up and took his hand.

"What are we going to do, Emma?" Kinneta asked standing up from the bed.

"Wait it out." The dancer replied walking to the window and gazing out the crack like Amon.

The figures cloaked in the black attire of the Death Eaters seemed to be having some sort of meeting. Apparently they found this place equally good to hide in as the makers of the school.

In between the circle of people a woman clothed in black strode around, an air of arrogance following her. She wore a small mask, like one that would be worn to a masquerade ball, it was covered with plain black material.

After what seemed like hours the Death Eaters dispensed. Amon drew back the curtain a bit more. The lady's head snapped around and Amon quickly dropped the curtain back again. When she too was gone, the others let out a breath they did not know they had been holding in.

Now Professor Lawson appeared in the door way, the members of the Order visible behind him.

"It appears they are gone." He said, not bothering to whisper. "You can all return to bed now."

They stood up and began to go to their rooms. Dax went to turn towards his own room but Arianna grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me tonight?" She pleaded, her eyes large and frightened. He agreed.

They went to her room and both got into the bed, Arianna clinging to her brother. Their cat curled up on her other side, and soon the three were asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Ben awoke the next morning he got out of his bed and used the bathroom. He got dressed and then was on his way to the dining room. His smooth fingers ran over the stone walls as he found his way around the halls he was so used to. All this would be compromised? His home? His friends? His life? When the time came all of these things could be destroyed. He stopped his walking, a single tear making a pathway down his cheek. His eyes squeezed shut and his head bowed. All at once warm arms were wrapping around him. He breathed in the scent of Daxento and sighed, allowing himself to be held.

"What does the future hold for us, Dax?"

The blonde did not reply, he just held his friend and rubbed his back gently.

When the two broke apart they both headed down to the dining room. Ebony was already there, it didn't look like she'd slept at all.

Her black hair formed a curtain around her face, her elbows rested on the table and she massaged her temples absently.

"Eb?" Dax asked sitting before her. "What's going on?"

She looked up quickly. "What time is it?"

"Half past eight." Was Dax's reply, watching her with concern.

She nodded and stood up.

"Are you okay?"

She put on an obviously fake smile and nodded again.

"You don't need to lie." Dax said a small bit of hurt clouding his voice.

Her smile dropped instantly. "I know...I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep." On her way past him she squeezed his shoulder lightly and then she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amon sat at his desk writing furiously. The words needed to be freed from his mind so he wrote with haste.

Kinneta got up and the bed creaked lightly as her weight shifted.

Amon's head snapped around to see her and he smiled gently.

"What are you writing?" She asked on her way to the bathroom.

"Last night's events. Someday I will turn all of this into a novel." He replied a bit louder than usual so his voice could reach her in the next room.

"Good idea." She appeared in the doorway again. "Ready for some breakfast?"

He nodded and scribbled down a few more words before he stood up and departed with her.


	16. Forgotten Past

**School of the Chosen **

A story by xxacidxx

**Forgotten Past**

"Legilimens!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at Ebony. She had not been fully prepared for his attack and staggered backwards. Harry had caught a brief glimpse of a swirling skirt and tapping shoes as a girl with long black hair danced before a large mirror.

"Come on, focus Ebony, focus." Said the Order Member who brandished his wand loosly. "Again." He paused as she regained herself. "Legilimens!"

This time Ebony held back a bit longer but Harry eventually invaded her mind. What he saw was the only thing that stopped him from withdrawing from her memories. A very familiar looking woman flashed in his mind. Her expression startled him. Bellatrix Lestrange's expression was that of love and concern. She reached down and picked up a toddler from the ground. As the child's head came into view he could see she had odd violet eyes…

Now there was new scene, outside a large old house a woman cloaked in black and holding the hand of a child. It was the dead of night and the woman hurried along dragging the young girl behind her. She sat the child down on the steps. She looked around cautiously before pulling back her hood. Bellatrix kissed the girl on the forehead and embraced her before she knocked heavily on the old oak doors. Before anyone could answer, however, she pulled the black hood back up and fled.

Harry, realising himself withdrew from her mind and Ebony dropped to the ground. Harry stood beside a panting Ebony and eventually offered his hand to her. She ignored it and stood up on her own. A look of anger shrouded her face and she rushed out of the room leaving a stunned Mr. Potter behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's my Mum's funeral today." Ben said softly moving one of his pawns across the chess board.

"I still think we should try and sneak in…" Dax said also moving a chess piece across the enchanted board.

"I shouldn't have to sneak into my own Mum's funeral." He said sorrowfully.

"I know."

A silence fell over them and their game continued.

"I think we should go." Dax began, "I'm sure if one of the Professor's came with us it wouldn't be a problem…"

Ben gave out a bitter laugh. "We'd probably be _endangering_ the people there. You know, being the ones who Ramoanna is after…"

Dax squeezed Ben's hand briefly. "I know…But we should still go and talk to Professor Lawson."

The blind boy nodded and, game forgotten, the two stood up and headed towards Damon's room.

They walked in silence and when they got there it was Ben who knocked. The door opened almost immediately and their Professor stood before them.

"Benntar, Daxento. Do come in, won't you?" He stood aside and the two boys entered. The door was closed behind them.

"What can I do for you?" The brown-haired wizard asked, shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Ben's Mum's funeral is today…We wanted to go." Dax said eventually, seeing that Ben didn't look like he would talk.

"I see. And was this funeral in the newspapers?"

"I think so." The blonde replied not seeing how that had any relevance.

"Then I don't think so. The Death Eaters will be expecting you to be there. We can't risk it." Lawson said, finally looking up. He wore a sad smile. "I'm terribly sorry, but there's no way."

Daxento put an arm around Ben who looked completely forsaken.

"It's his mothers funeral for Merlin's sake, he can't even go?"

"I'm afraid not."

Anger flared within Dax. "That's cruel." He said facing his Professor.

"I have no choice in the matter. And nor do you. Now please, be on your way." Damon met his student's gaze evenly before turning his back on them again.

The two boys left, Dax still fuming.

"It's okay Dax, I don't care."

"We're going to go to that funeral. I don't care what he says."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later…**

Gorgeous blue and purple flowers were strewn around the grassy field, all magically growing for one occasion. Danielle Oram's funeral. A single tree, looking to be hundreds of years old considering it's size, stood by the few people—maybe 10—that were gathered for this sad occasion.

Ben and Dax strode up together. Well—Dax strode…Ben sort of edged along behind him.

"The flower's are beautiful, aren't they Dax. And the tree…" Ben seemed in awe. The blonde felt that no response was needed so he made none. As they neared a man turned, his hair greyed and his stance slouched. A look of hatred and anger fell over his features.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY?" He yelled storming over. Dax stood in front of Ben.

"He came to see his Mother's funeral." The musician said calmly.

"The Mother he killed?" The man spat out.

"He did no such thing."

"Don't tell me what he did and did not do, boy!" The man drew his wand and cast a spell quicker than anyone could stop him. Dax was thrown backwards and hit a barbed wire fence on the edge of the field. He collapsed, only held sitting by the barbs of the wire that were digging into his back. He cast another quick spell and the wire wrapped itself around the blonde, squeezing him so tightly that blood began to seep through his clothing. Ben stood vulnerable now, not sure what had just happened. Before he could say anything he was picked up by the shirt collar and his back was thrust into the tree. Two gnarled hands clamped around his neck, much to the protest of his other relatives.

"Let him down, John!" Another man said.

"ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. The others froze. Ben struggled and kicked out violently only to have the grip around his neck tightened. All he could think about was breathing. Air, sweet air, was all he needed now. He tried to bring in shaky breaths but the hands around his throat were tightening.

"John, see sense. Let him down." A woman's voice pleaded.

"Oh, why are we standing here like a bunch of mumbling idiots?" Said another female voice. "Petrificus totalus!" The same voice uttered.

The body of John Oram fell straight backwards, Ben landing on top of him, gasping for air. He crawled off his father and when he caught his breath sat up.

"Dax?"

He clawed around on the grass. "Where is he? WHERE IS HE?!"

Warm hands pulled Ben to his feet and the same woman's voice sounded in his ear.

"It's Aunt Bet, Benntar. Come on, he's just over here." She helped him to the lifeless form of Dax, still entwined in the deadly metallic coils. She muttered a counter-curse and the barbed wire vanished. "You better Aparate him back, dear." She said softly. "His wounds look awful."

She let him go and Ben pulled Dax into his arms before carefully Apparating back to the school.

Professor Lawson rushed out and carefully lifted Dax.

"You foolish, foolish children! How could you disobey me like that? You were lucky the Death Eaters didn't turn up! You could have been killed." He said angrily. Ben frowned and staggered after them. Once in the medical room he laid Dax on a bed and began to mutter spells around him. When most of the cuts were healed over he left not saying another word to Ben. The fifteen year old clutched to Dax's hand, angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

Harry Potter came in a short while later. Without a word to Ben he inspected the wounds and changed Dax's clothes.

"He's got some nasty cuts that won't heal quite right, but he'll be fine." Harry said finally, sitting beside Ben. "What happened at the funeral?"

"My Dad got really angry…I guess he cursed the wire around Dax…He was strangling me against a tree when my Aunt Bet jinxed him…Then I Apparated us back here."

"Alright. But that was foolish. You jeopardized the School and everyone in it. It was close enough last night. I know it was your Mother's funeral, but we all have to make sacrifices." He clapped Ben on the shoulder before he left. This, if anything, made Ben feel worse. He clung to Dax's hand and whispered to him about nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony hugged her knees to her chest as she sat in the corner of the dance studio. The images Harry had seen earlier haunted her mind. She thought she had locked those thoughts away so well…Although it _was_ Harry Potter.

She was so ashamed she thought she might die. How horrible was it to have to hide something like that?

Bellatrix Lestrange is her mother. She had gotten pregnant and given birth, and she had known when her daughter turned two that this was one of the chosen. The Death Eaters ordered her to kill the child when they found out. Many would think that Bellatrix could do it without a second thought, but even Bellatrix had a heart. Instead she sent the girl to a muggle orphanage far away, in hopes that her daughter would never be part of the Chosen, that they would find someone else. And to her knowledge, they did.

But Ebony remembered that her Mother was kind to her, despite her evil doings. She had allowed her daughter to play with her patronus, that of a snake, because they were in hiding from the ministry and toys were not allowed by the Death Eaters.

_One thing that Ebony did not know, however, was that she in fact was not the first born of her mother. Another had been born twenty-three years previous, when the Dark Lord, being smarter than anyone besides Bellatrix Lestrange herself knew, had unfurled this plan. The plan that Ramoanna would be his back up—His heir. _


	17. Awake

School of the Chosen

A story by xxacidxx

Awake

Dax's dry lips parted and a small groan was emitted from them. His eyes slid open halfway and he cautiously scanned his surroundings. What had happened? His body ached. He was vaguley aware of something warm touching his hand. He blinked a few times before a person asleep beside him came into view. Ben held his hand, he noticed.

"Ben?" He asked, his voice groggy. The blind boy stirred and his eyes popped open. His other hand reached out and lightly stroked the face of the blonde, checking if his eyes were open. When he found they were, a small smile spread across his face.

"Dax." The boy replied squeezing his hand gently.

"What happened?" Daxento asked turning his head to watch the his friend as his thumb absently ran over the fifteen-year-old's hand.

"My Dad threw you into a fence, I think. He jinxed the wire and it wrapped around you really tight. Then he tried to strangle me but my Aunt stunned him."

Dax's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" He dropped Ben's hand and stroked his face gently. Ben nodded and sighed. The blonde took Benntar's hand again and pulled him towards him, causing the blind boy to sit on the edge of the bed. Daxento pulled some pillows up and put them against the wall so he could sit up. They sat for awhile before the brown-haired one spoke.

"I'm sorry, Dax."

"What for?"

"My Dad, he shouldn't have done that..."

"Don't Ben, it's not your fault. I-" He was cut off and his eyes widened as Ben had kissed him boldly. Dax pulled away shocked.

"Don't feel that you need to do this. I don't want it to be forced." His eyes were downcast even though Ben couldn't see.

"It's not." Ben breathed before kissing him again. This kiss lasted longer and was filled with desire. The blind fifteen year old leaned into Dax so their bodies collided. Dax gasped and cringed. Ben snapped away.

"I'm sorry I-" Dax put his hand over the others mouth and the raised his chin and gave him a light kiss.

"Don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ebony!" Harry called loudly as she hurried around a corner. She'd been avoiding him since the incident.

Ginny came out of a classroom followed by Arianna who she had been helping.

"What is it?" She asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He smiled wearily then nodded at Arianna before he walked off.

Ginny shrugged and her and Arianna went back into the classroom.

The students and Order had been working together for awhile now and soon they would be leaving.

Dax and Ben were now a known couple, and were treated just as Amon and Kinneta had been. People whistled at them when they were caught kissing, they made jokes, but they were very supportive of them.

They had been together for a week now and most of them hadn't seen Daxento so happy since Arianna came to the school. He was back to his pranking (he put purple dye in Professor Lawson's tea so that he had a purple ring around his face for the next couple of days), and he was writing music and playing it like never before.

Ben was also very happy and as a result all the plants around them seemed to be much more beautiful and bigger.

Dax's wounds had all healed except he had a nasty scar on his left forearm, that didn't look like it would ever leave.

Ebony, for a reason known to no one but herself and Harry, had crawled back inside her shell and became vacant and unsocial once again. She hardly showed up for meals and when she did she sat alone, ignoring the others and their concerned questions.

Soon, the time came for the Order to leave. They said their farewells and half of them left on brooms, while another half apparated. When they left the house was oddly quiet and dull.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben had always loved the rain. It made the plants smell so much richer. Everything had a new, fresh, intensified smell. He loved it. So when large fat rain clouds had formed outside the school he hurried out into the field and awaited for the downpour.

And a downpour he got. Now he stood in the field, face to the sky, drenched in rain. It was pouring so heavy that small holes formed in the groud when the droplets landed. His hair clung to his face, but he didn't mind. He felt so fresh and awake.

He heard yelling and then sloshing footsteps as someone rushed towards him.

"Are you _mental_? What are you doing out here?" Dax asked, his clothing also soaked by now.

Ben ignored his questions and smiled, his face turning in the direction of the voice.

"Don't you love the rain, Dax?" Ben, who had started to shiver, asked.

"Yeah, but can't we watch it from _inside_?" He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close. Wet bodies collided and they shivered together in the rain.

"No, because you can't smell it. Or feel it." Ben replied laughing. "Why are you _cold_?" He teased gently kissing Dax. It was amazing how quickly he could locate Dax's mouth without seeing it. He had memorized it's position in his mind.

The drenched blonde laughed into his mouth then pulled away. "I love you." He said his expression sobering.

"You do?"

"Yes of course! Can we come in from the rain?" He pleaded shivering as he held the blind one.

Ben threw his arms around Dax's neck and jumped on him. They crashed into the mud, lips and arms locked together by an invisible force. They had snogged before, but not with this much intensity, or of course in this much rain.

"I love you too." Ben breathed into their kiss. Dax moaned into his soaked lover's mouth. They stayed like this for a good couple minutes, both of them now shaking from cold.

"Can we go in now?" Dax asked, still laying in the muddy field.

"I suppose." Ben got up off of him and began to run back to the mansion. Dax got up and chased after him. Amon and Kinneta were cuddling on the couch when the boys came, laughing, into the lobby.

"What happened to you two?" The red-head asked, a brow raised curiously.

The couple laughed and then at the very same time said:

"We fell."


	18. Getting There

A/N: And yes, it's time for me to come out of my lazy absence and tell you what is going to happen next. Sorry about the wait, but now I'm back and better than ever.

**School of the Chosen**

**A story by xxacidxx**

**Getting There**

"This was never supposed to happen again. I defeated Voldemort, this was not supposed to be happening. The evil should have all been suppressed." Harry paced angrily before his wife who stood hugging herself with a worried expression.

"Harry, what's brought this on? What's going on." Her eyes never left him and her voice was full of concern.

The pacing man paused and raised a hand to the red lightning bolt scar on his brow.

"It's Ebony."

"What about her?"

"She's Bellatrix's daughter."

"She's…_what_?"

"You heard."

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

Ginny's arms dropped to her sides and her mouth was slightly agape. She reached behind her and her hands touched the smooth wall. She pushed back against it and fell to the floor.

"Do you think she's a spy?"

"Haven't a clue. I don't know what to do about it. I should have told Damon." Harry massaged his temples and continued his pacing.

The red-headed Mrs. Potter dropped her head into her hands and breathed in deeply.

"She can't be."

"Why not?"

"She would have given up the location by now."

"Ebony might have wanted to, but after I found out there was no way she could risk it."

"We'd have no way of knowing if they came. She'd be perfectly safe." Ginny reasoned.

"I don't know what to think."

"We have to just trust. She was chosen for a reason by whatever power makes these decisions."

"Your right."

"Of course I am." She said as if trying to convince herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's it like to not see?" Dax asked playing absently with Ben and his entwined fingers.

"It's just…dark. Except when I'm focusing on the life of a plant. Then I feel the greenness. I feel the life of the plant."

Daxento sighed. "If I grew a plant on my face would you be able to see me?"

"How on earth would you grow a plant on your face?"

"Hypothetically."

"Yes, I suppose I would."

"Let's work on a spell to turn my hair to grass." The blonde said animatedly.

Ben laughed. "I don't need to see you."

"I want you to see me."

"I don't need _eyes_ to see you." Ben's finger tips of his free hand found Dax's mouth and he silenced him before he could retort. He traced his lips the other boy closed his eyes savouring the touch. Ben traced his hand gently up his lover's cheek and he touched Dax's eye lids gently, feeling them twitch beneath the pads of his fingers.

"I'm going to find away." Dax breathed softly after Ben had dropped his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Kinneta was a massive canvas. In black paint the wispy shape of an angel with a solemn expression and large feathered wings was coming to life. Her long red hair was swept back into a loose bun, the black paint smudged her cheeks and nose, and a look of pure determination struck her face. Her arms made large sweeping motions as she created elegant locks of hair and folds to the elaborate gown. The only thing in the picture that was coloured was the eyes. They were large, vulnerable, fierce, and kind all in one. A striking crystal blue color was dabbed carefully into place and tiny flecks of grey were added for depth.

The image had come to her in a dream the night before. They—meaning the seven chosen—had been in combat with the side of Ramoanna, and losing badly. As the light and goodness was fading this angel came wielding a sword of silver and she banished the darkness to the fiery depths. The only thing Kinneta did not know how to incorporate with the sword. She had no clue how it would fit into this work of art she had created. The red-head sighed and stepped back examining her work carefully. She had yet to paint the right arm, which was meant to hold the silver sword.

Frustrated with herself for lack of inspiration she heavily sighed and clunked herself down in a plush chair so that she could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amon sat before Ebony in silence. Tears streamed down the raven-haired girls face and instead of her usual pale features, red blotches had sprung to life in her skin due to crying. He did not know what to say, this whole situation was simply unbelievable.

Ebony had desperately needed to confide in someone. Ever since Harry had awakened those memories within her she had been bursting with emotions she didn't know she had.

Fearing that Amon was now rejecting her with his silence she burst into racking sobs once more. Amon fell to his knees before her and clasped her hands in his.

"No, no Ebony. I have not judged you for things you can not change. You must forgive me, it was only the shock."

She took a few deep breathes before she raised her red swollen eyes to meet his. She fell to her knees with him and embraced him.

"It is not your fault." He said stroking her hair gently as she cried into his shoulder. "We will not blame you, Ebony. This you should know."

Amon felt her nod into his shoulder and he pulled back and made her meet his eyes.

"But you must tell them Ebony. Your honestly will be rewarded. They would be upset to hear it from strange mouths."

She nodded again tearfully. "Thank you, Amon." She whispered and he nodded firmly, pulling Ebony to her feet with him.

"Tell me when you are ready, and I will stand beside you." And then he left the room. Ebony sunk into her chair again and rubbed her temples. Would they really accept her? Or would they exile her like she feared?

A/N: Some of you wondered who this Emma woman was. If you would go back to Ebony's entrance chapter you would see that Emma Swan is her dance instructor, Professor Swan, but she wished to be called by only her first name.

Sorry if this is rough, I'm a bit out of practise.

Thanks for reading! This story only continues because of the few reviewers I have. (Which means more reviewingmore chapters!)

Happy FanFictioning. 3


	19. Truth

**School of the Chosen**

**A story by xxacidxx**

**Truth**

"Everyone, Ebony has something to tell you."

It had been early that morning when she had come to him. She told him she was ready to face the others. Amon was glad she had picked this time to do it, and now stood with her before the others are morning meal.

As he spoke, Amon watched as everyone turned their attention to Ebony who stood shaking beside him. He placed a steady hand on her shoulder and nodded at her. She took a deep breath before she began.

"As you all know," She began, her voice quavering, "I was brought up in an orphanage. What you _don't _know is who my Mother was, and why she took me there."

The others watched her in attentive silence. This, if anything, made her more nervous. Kinneta gave Amon a curious look, but he just shifted his eyes back to Ebony.

"My Mother was protecting me from that who would kill me, and if she was told to, the killer would have been she herself." She locked eyes for the timid looking Arianna for a moment. The atmosphere had gone from calm to nervous in all of thirty seconds.

"My Mother knew of my gift, and she hid me from Voldemort, lest he find out. Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange." Kinneta gasped, Ben shivered, and Dax's eyes widened greatly.

Pandora stood up quickly and without warning. Her chair fell back behind her. She glared at Ebony, well as far as they could tell, it was sometimes hard to tell.

"All my life I've been hidden away because of what I am. Us seven would have been normal if not for you and your mother. Your father was probably _Voldemort_." She spat out through her teeth into Ebony's face (for she had strode towards her as she spoke). With one final look Pandora stormed out of the room. Ebony seemed to quiver slightly. No one said a word.

"How do we know your not going to pass over information to the other side?" Dax asked her bluntly, the first to speak after Pandora's out burst.

"Of course she isn't Dax, don't be silly." Arianna said, and for the first time her voice sounded stern. It was something no one had seen before. "We would have known. The other side would have gotten us already; slaughtered us in our sleep. Have sense."

Dax looked taken aback and his mouth fell open. "Yes, you're right." He said finally, casting his eyes away from Ebony in shame.

Ben nodded. "This isn't your fault, Ebony."

Kinneta murmured her approval of what Ben had said. "It's just a shock is all."

Amon gave her a one-armed hug before he sat at the table.

"Come and eat, Eb." He said gently and gestured to the seat beside him.

The raven-haired girl shook her head vigorously and turned to leave. "I need to be alone, but thank you." And then she left.

Awkward silence fell over them, each one at a loss for words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony sat alone in her room. The drapes were drawn and the lights were unlit, casting the room into utter darkness. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of her floor, her head in her hands.

"Is it worth it? Life? Truly?" She whispered to herself. She'd heard of Muggle ways of offing yourself. It seemed more satisfying than a quick spell. She picked up the shining, sharp, metal she had gotten from one of the goblins (She was sure the Muggles called it a razor) and settled it against her wrist, ready to do the deed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dax wrote furiously on the piece of paper before him. He'd been working all night on a spell to turn his hair into grass. Along with that, he had not shaved since his discussion with Ben.

Within the next hour he lifted the paper up and emitted a loud 'AH HAH!'. He picked up his wand, and pointing it to his face muttered the words he had calculated out onto the piece of paper.

"Florinius composure!" The on his head and face behind to turn green and it widened a little, seeing as blades of grass were thicker than hair. He hurried out of the room after checking quickly in the mirror. Running a hand over his newly floral hair he uttered a small 'wicked' before knocking on Ben's door. The blind boy opened it and then stepped back.

"I-I can see you…" He whispered his eyes moving wildly. "Your face, you…"

Dax grinned and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind them. "So what do you think?" He asked gesturing to his face.

Ben grinned. "Very handsome."

"Glad you find me so." The blonde said, his lips meeting his lover's in the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Amon knocked heavily on Ebony's door, he was calling her name too. Finally after five minutes he magiced open the door. He lit the laps and gasped as he saw Ebony lying unconscious on the floor, blood pooling under her wrists which lay limp beside her still paler body.

"EBONY!" He knelt beside her and shook her shoulders roughly. Her body did not stir. Amon put his head by her nose and felt a faint trace of breath hit him.

The writer raised his wand and sealed the wounds on her wrists. He lifted her up and carried her to the medical room. As he had gone Professor Lawson had seen and followed him.

There was not much they could do. She'd lost a lot of blood, but now that her wounds were sealed all she needed was rest. One of the seven (except for Pandora) sat by her at all times, so she was never alone. They could not understand why she had done it. It was a selfish thing to do, for many people depended on her. She had to help stop the evil before it was too late, by almost ending her life it showed she may not be able to handle that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What hope is there for the rest of us, Amon?" Kinneta laid on Amon's bed with her head in his lap. He glanced down at her from the book he had been reading.

"What do you mean?" He watched her curiously.

"I mean, if Ebony couldn't handle it, how can any else of us?" She sat up beside him and he set his book aside.

"She had a bit more to deal with than we did." He reminded her gently.

"Well, yes." The red head sighed.

Amon pulled her to his chest and kissed her head.

"It will all be fine. In the end good always has to triumph evil." The writer smiled gently against her hair, taking in the smell that was Kinneta.

She sighed into his chest. "Depends which side you're on. To the opposition, we are the evil."


	20. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

**IMPORTANT UPDATE!**

It has been drawn to my attention that I've made a large mistake with my story.

I have had to add a new segment to the bottom of the chapter Forgotten Past because I seem to have made some mistakes in my aging.

In the chapter Ramoanna I had said that Ramoanna was 18 years when Voldemort had been killed. This was before Ebony had even been born. However, in the chapter Forgotten Past I said that Ebony was older than Ramoanna. Opps. I guess you can see my error here.

I received a review showing me my mistake, and I don't know how I could have made such a large one, but I guess I'm only human.

Just so everyone knows, currently Ramoanna is 41 years old, and Ebony is 18. I revised the chapter Forgotten Past and what I changed I marked in _italics_. It's the last short paragraph on that page.

Sorry for this mistake!

Thank you **binesab** for noticing this massive error when I did not.

If there is anything else like this you notice about my story, please let me know so I can fix the issue.

HAPPY READING AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.


	21. Selfish

**School of the Chosen**

**A story by xxacidxx**

**Selfish**

Ben gazed, yes gazed for he could actually see, at Daxento's face. He had done all of this for him? The smile could not be erased from his face as he stared in wonder at the pale green glow around his boyfriend's face.

"It's amazing." He put his arms around the blonde—well now green—teen's waist and pulled him close. Ben leaned in and placed gentle lips against his lover's own lips, allowing them to linger there.

"You did this for me?" The blind one whispered against the warmth of Dax's neck.

"Of course." He raised the brunette's chin and kissed him gently but firmly. "Always for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pandora paced in her room. Had she really caused someone to want to end their life? She had no choice but to blame herself. Someone had thrown themselves at her mercy and she had thrown it back in their faces. How could she have been so cruel? After all, it couldn't really be Ebony's fault. And hadn't she accepted Pandora for who she was? Yes, she would have to apologize when Ebony woke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This first thing she was aware of was bright light. It overpowered her eyes which had been in blackness for what seemed like an eternity. A dusty groan escaped the chapped rosy lips and she groggily turned her head towards the source of the illumination.

The thin form of a girl became apparent before her. Long blonde hair hid the girl's features, as her head was turned towards the window, gazing out absently. In the girl's lap sat a book, it was open and face down, keeping her page.

"Are you an angel?" Talking was harder than she remembered, but her body felt well rested, like she had been asleep for a long time. Was this heaven?

The girl's head turned quickly to look at her. A small, pale smile shone on Arianna's lips. Ebony couldn't help but notice how innocent she appeared.

"I'm afraid it isn't." Her voice was soft and gentle. She took placed a slender, cool hand onto Ebony's forehead.

"You aren't hot anymore." She remarked softly. "You were burning up this time yesterday."

"What happened?" The raven-haired girl swallowed, erasing the dryness in her throat.

"You slit your wrists. Amon found you and brought you here, you've been passed out for three days now." Her blue eyes narrowed slightly and she turned her whole body towards the girl on the bed.

"How could you?" The younger girl's eyes were hurt, intense, and disappointed all in one.

Ebony was forced to look away in shame from those eyes.

"I don't know." It wasn't until the hurt statement from Arianna that Ebony realised how selfish she had been. Did she honestly think she could just end it all when so many people depended on her strength? She had to deal with the pressure, because it was what she was born to do. How had she thought it would help?

The young girl sighed and the violet-eyed girl realised how much this girl had to deal with. She was mature beyond her times, even if she didn't always show it.

"We're just happy you're alright." Arianna said finally. She stood up, gripping her book gently, and did something Ebony least expected. She bent over and gently kissed Ebony on the forehead. The touch was cool and soothing and Ebony would have done just about anything to just cling to her and sob. She wanted to say 'thank you' to this girl who had given her so much, but for some reason she found it would ruin the moment.

Arianna slipped past and out of the room, off to alert her brother and the others about Ebony waking up.

The dancer squeezed her eyes shut and a single tear slid down her cheek. She realised even this was selfish, but she could not stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amon raced down the hall, his feet pounding against the cold marble floor. He spun around the corner and into the room where Ebony laid on the bed. Without hesitation he sat beside her and hugged her tightly, not worrying whether or not she was in pain. Unable to talk, Ebony allowed herself to be held, and she could feel the desperation of it.

"I'm sorry." She spoke against his neck, and she felt him shiver as her warm breath hit his ear.

"I know." He whispered back, refusing to release her from his grip. Her fingers dug into his back as if she thought if she let go she would some how slip away. Amon knew that's all she needed—just to be held, it was no surprise to him.

It was not until Pandora stood in the door way minutes later that Amon released her. Ebony sat up with her back against the wall and gazed at the floor, ashamed to be in Pandora's presence.

"Amon, can you excuse us please?" Pandora asked emotionlessly. She felt something in the air that was hard to keep blocked, but she forced it away. That would be an intrusion.

"Yes, of course." Amon squeezed Ebony's hand gently and then quietly left the room. Ebony did not shift.

Pandora sat in the chair beside the bed. She fidgeted for awhile before she stood up and paced a few steps. She was nervous, that was apparent.

"I'm sorry. I should not have judged you so." She said finally, each word seeming laborious.

The dancer looked up in surprise. "Truly?"

"Yes." Pandora met her glance. "You have welcomed me, although I was strange. I should have done the same for you."

Ebony watched her with steady eyes.

"I just wanted to apologize. I did not mean for you to do this." She dropped her eyes to the floor.

"It was my own fault. I was selfish." She fisted the sheets around her. "I'm sorry for who I am."

"Can you not see how ludicrous that comment is?" The one with blank eyes said sharply.

"As if you could help it." Pandora's tone had dropped back to calm and collected.

"Thank you, Pandora." She said softly. The girl walked forwards and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It is I who am sorry, Ebony." She squeezed lightly at the bony flesh beneath her fingers and then she left the room, nodding to Amon who had waited outside.

Now the black-haired girl sat in stunned silence, unsure what to think of all that had happened.

**A/N: I have an idea that would shake up the story a lot and add quite a bit of drama, but I will leave it up to all of you to decide. It involves romance. **

** Drama or not? Please tell me in your review. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**Katie **


	22. Deviant Sparks

**School of the Chosen**

**A story by xxacidxx**

**Deviant Sparks**

After Amon saw Pandora leave, he decided that he should tell Kinneta that Ebony had woken up. He started with sure footsteps towards his girlfriend's room, and he couldn't help but smile. Ebony was awake!

He knocked on the wooden door with Kinneta's name on it. Moments later is was opened and a flustered looking Kinneta stood in the door way. She offered a half smile to Amon, who grinned widely in return.

"Ebony is awake." He said cheerfully walking past Kinneta into her room.

The red head closed the door and turned around again. The portrait of the angel stood on an easel by the window, the sword still not completed.

"That's great." Kinneta said, but something in her voice betrayed her.

"You don't sound happy." Amon said suddenly turning around to stare at her.

"Oh yes, of course I'm overjoyed." She said almost bitterly.

"Why are you being this way?"

"Why am I being this way? Why. Am. I. Being. This. Way." She repeated through clenched teeth.

"You don't think I know what you've done? With _her_." She spat out the last word venomously.

"What are you talking about?" The writer asked steadily.

"You and that little _tart_, Ebony. I know what you've been up to." She placed her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"First, she's _not_ a tart. And second, we've not been up to anything!" Anger flared in his usually wise eyes.

"Oh you're very quick to defend her. I bet you were quick to bed her too."

"_**What?**_" Amon stared at her in disbelief. "What in Merlin's name are you rambling about?"

"I've seen how she looks at you." Kinneta's voice was dangerously low.

"Like a friend!" He defended stonily.

"Oh you're _friends_ are you?"

"Of course we are!"

"Special sort of friends." She snorted.

"That is false, Kinneta." Amon said shaking his head slowly.

The red head was about to retort but Amon held up his hands.

"No." He said angrily before leaving the room swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time supper had come around everyone in the house had heard about Kinneta and Amon's row. They all spoke in whispers about it, everyone in disbelief. They had been the perfect couple. Or so it had seemed.

Amon began to worry when the room went silent as he walked in. It was not a pleasant feeling, knowing that your friends had just been saying things about you they didn't want you to hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen and Amon lay awake in his bed. He could not sleep, he just thought about what Kinneta had been saying.

It really wasn't true was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony awoke quickly. Sweat covered her, lacing her hair in wet patterns across her forehead. She sat up shivering and hugged her knees to her chest. The dancer wanted to feel safe. She needed the warmth and protection of Amon. She felt guilty. It was true, what Kinneta had said. She had tried her hardest, but she had fallen for Amon.

Hard.

She slipped the covers from around her and walked into the blackened hallway. With graceful, light steps she started down the hall towards the writer's room. She knocked softly on the door.

"Come in." She heard the soft reply from within and she opened the door. Ebony stepped inside and closed the door behind her softly.

"Ebony?" He asked, now sitting up in bed.

"Can't sleep?" She asked approaching the bed slowly.

"No. And you?"

She shook her head in response.

"Well. I was asleep. But then there was a dream…" She cast her eyes to the floor.

"I was swallowed by blackness. I was suffocating in it. And then there was nothing but blood…" The dancer inhaled sharply, silencing herself.

"Come." Amon opened his arms to her and she climbed willingly into his lap, allowing herself to be cradled.

"Amon, about what Kinneta said..." She started not daring to look up at the young man who cradled her. Ebony found herself incapable of finding the right words to say what she meant, so she simply stated the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"The relationship had been going downhill for awhile." Amon sighed. "We kept it well concealed but…our passion was fading. We felt like friends, nothing more. It will all be for the best."

The raven haired teen nodded and dug her nails gently into the writer's back.

"I shouldn't have…" She drifted off. Amon knew she was referring to her suicide attempt.

"Don't dwell on it." He said softly. The brunette traced delicate circles on the girl's back.

"I could sit like this forever." Ebony whispered, but right away wished she could take it back. She tried to pull away from Amon.

"I'm sorry." She muttered quickly. "I shouldn't have come." She got off the bed quickly and started to the door.

Amon had stood up as well and caught her wrist, pulling her back towards him. He caught her chin and watched her eyes for awhile.

Her eyes flicked back and forth, as if searching his face for some sort of explanation.

His gentle lips rested on hers. The kiss was simple, sweet, and innocent.

Ebony melted immediately. She kissed back quickly, but with a bit more desperation and fire. He responded by catching her waist with one arm. Amon backed them up until he had pushed Ebony back onto his bed. He crouched over her and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster. One hand rested on her small thigh, and one supported him beside her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, sucking gently on his tongue and lower lip.

The writer—who was overtaken by passion—moaned softly into her mouth. His hand slid up to her hip, and his fingers gently lid under her shirt and onto the soft warmth of her stomach.

Ebony broke the kiss and Amon took advantage of her neck, placing delicate kisses down to her collar bone. She responded by bringing her hands up behind him and sliding them up the back of his shirt, caressing his back.

He finally broke apart from his kisses and stood back. Amon looked down at the beautiful Ebony. The tee shirt she slept in was pushed up slightly, her hair was messy, her eyes had a lusted-over look, and her pale skin glowed in the darkness. She stood up, a questioning look in her eyes. He could tell she was wondering if he had regrets.

Amon smiled gently and pulled the covers back on his bed, inviting Ebony to lie within them. She obliged and he got in as well, drawing her near. With her head resting on his strong chest they finally slept.

**A/N: Well, that was the drama. ) I hope you all don't mind too terribly much. **

**Also, I realise that this is sort of dragging on, so next chapter I will have more about the battle of the Seven Chosen and Ramoanna. Should be a good time. Haha. Please tell your friends to read my story, that would be wicked.**

**THANK YOU!**

**ReviewsMe loving you all more than I already do. **


	23. Advancement

Just wanted to say a few things (concerning the next two chapters);

1. Ebony and Amon did _not_ sleep together.

2. Will contain some lovely BenxDax fluff. :)

3. An encounter with the enemy.

4. Some shocking news!

5. Loads of doubt, confusion, and anger.

6. Sorry for the horribly long wait for these chapters, but inspiration was short until I had a dream last night…

And now…The moment you've all been waiting for…

School of the Chosen

A story by xxacidxx

Advancement

Amon awoke to find his bed cold. He sat up slowly and stretched, gazing around to find Ebony no where. Memories of the night before flooded back to him and he rubbed his eyes, yawning groggily. He couldn't help but smile, but he also was guilty. Kinneta would be heartbroken…

The writer decided not to dwell on it.

He hoisted himself out of the bed and stripped down. He got into the hot-spring-bath, relishing the feel of the warm water rushing over his body. Amon leaned back and closed his eyes, soaking in the crystalline liquid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben woke up and felt Dax's warm embrace surrounding him. He sighed contently and snuggled farther into the stronger boy, not wanting to move.

Dax's chest vibrated with a small chuckle, but he didn't disturb his love.

"Good morning." Benntar murmured happily against the blonde's warm chest.

Dax reached up and ran a hand through what he believed to be grassy hair, and found it had returned to normal.

"M'hair's blonde again." He huffed quietly, but Ben didn't seem to care. "We should get up."

"Nope." Ben said, but it came out as more of a grunt.

"Yep." Dax said, opening his eyes to gaze down at the half-asleep blind teen.

"Nope." Again, the brunette muttered the word.

"I say yes." Dax said and his hand wove from around Ben and began to tickle him mercilessly.

A giggling Benntar writhed beneath his fingers, playing hitting his hands away.

"M'up." Ben said, finally relenting and sitting up, opening his empty eyes.

"Good." Dax leaned forward and boldly kissed the teen, putting one hand on the back of his brunette head.

The blind teen was taken by surprise, but soon wrapped his arms around Dax's neck and deepened their kiss.

The two were well into having a good snog when an abrupt knock hit the door. They all but jumped apart and Dax hastily stood up to answer the door, adjusting his night clothes as he did (for they had come a bit askew…). He opened the door to see Professor Lawson standing in deep scarlet robes, with his long brown hair tied back.

"Important meeting, come to the dining hall." The man said, nodding curtly as he turned away, folds of smooth cloth flowing around him.

Daxento closed the door again and turned around, finding Ben just behind him.

"Sounds important." The blind one said and headed into Dax's bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon all of the members sat around the large table, with Professor Lawson at it's head. Emma and Professor Flame stood beside him, arms crossed and serious expressions on their face.

Ebony sat across from Amon, but was trying very hard not to look at him. Amon's features were unreadable and he watched Professor Lawson keenly. Kinneta sat at the far end with downcast eyes, and Dax and Ben sat across from Arianna, their hands clasped and resting openly on the table.

"You have been trained," Damon paused, "All of you. For the inevitable. The time has come, my children, to take up arms and fight the evil of Ramoanna and her Death Eaters."

A startled hush fell over the already quiet group. Ebony's eyes became hard and her face became masked, like how she was her first year.

"Today we go into battle." Professor Flame told them, but she didn't look very happy about it. Damon nodded and rested his open palms on the table, spreading his fingers wide and gazing at them.

"We just…go and start fighting?" Arianna asked, confused. She looked chilled and bit frightened. Dax reached his free hand across the table and grasped hers.

Emma shook her head. "We have information of the where the Death Eater headquarters are, and we must raid it. It could be false, but we must check. Any other questions?"

Dax looked boldly at the Professors. "I don't think Arianna or Ben should go." He said defiantly.

Ben turned his head to Dax's voice. "I want to fight. Where I lack in vision I make up in hearing and feeling." He said shaking his head. "I will fight." The last comment was directed at Professor Lawson.

"Okay." He looked thoughtfully at Arianna. "Arianna will be fine, we will all watch out for her, and besides she is an excellent witch. Better trained than Harry Potter ever was at this age."

Daxento's eyes met his sisters and she nodded firmly. "I will fight, Dax."

He seemed to accept this and nodded.

"Anything else?" Professor Flame questioned, gazing around at them all.

No one said a word.

"We leave in an hour." Damon said, standing up. He left the room in a crimson swirl.

Emma smiled encouragingly before following Professor Flame out of the room.

**A/N: Bah. I was going to write more in this chapter (woohoo big fight scene!)** **but, I'm tired and have writer's block now. Ew. So, in the next few days the other chapter will come. And it will be brilliant. Promise.**

**Reviews: Me loving you all more than I already do. :) **

**Tell your friends!**

**Heartsx90938240982039840982**

**xxacidxx**


	24. Traitor

School of the Chosen

A story by xxacidxx

Traitor

Everyone, looking quite apprehensive, had gathered in the great hall in an hour. They stood around, too edgy to sit. All of them wore their traveling cloaks, and bore their wands.

Professor Lawson swept into the room in a flourish of emerald traveling garb, followed closely by Emma, in her dusty-rose coloured robes, and Professor Flame in eerie blue shades.

Damon gazed around at all of them, and he looked almost regretful.

"Ready?" He asked, and watched as everyone around him nodded.

"Remember to stay together, and fight bravely. Don't show off, you've no one to impress." He gazed at each one of them in turn before he smiled lightly, using only his mouth. His eyes remained dim and grey.

"We're going to use a port key." He gestured to a rusty kettle that was sat on the table.

All of the students and their professors gathered around the dingy thing and grabbed hold. In a matter of seconds they were all spinning in what felt like the air, and being tugged by an invisible force. When their surroundings became clear again, they were in a large field, with a solitary old barn a few yards away.

"Right, they're inside. Surround it, Dax, Ben and Arianna, go to the west side. Kinneta and Pandora, go to the ea—," Damon was cut off as several flashed of eerie red light erupted around them, and as it disintegrated into a fine crimson mist, they found themselves surrounded by figures shrouded in darkness.

Immediately Damon sprang into action and turned to face the figures. The rest of them followed his action (with Dax helping Ben) and soon a they formed a circle, with their backs facing the centre. Their wands all raised and they all formed defensive strides.

A cackle so sinister that it pierced them all through the heart with hate rang through the crisp night air.

"Little sister, you bring them to us." So said the voice of a woman, stepping towards Ebony. She pushed the hood back from her face to reveal wild black hair and narrowed, glaring eyes.

Ebony's eyes widened.

"No." She denied shaking her head quickly.

It was clear that the mood had shifted amongst the students and their teachers, especially Damon. He snared something out that was next to gibberish and a shot of gold flew from his raised wand, hitting one of the Death Eater's squarely in the chest. The man, for his hood flew off as the force of the attack hit, was thrown back a few yards, only to stumble up quickly.

And so it began.

Voices were risen and shouting spells of all kinds, directing them at each other. The students fought with a skill that astounded the Death Eaters, for they had been inspecting the level of Hogwart's students.

"No one harm my little sister!" Called Ramoanna's shrill voice, letting out a cackle. "She is to be awarded for her loyalty."

And so it was, that Ebony was left with no opponent. She turned about quickly, sending random spells to random Death Eaters, helping her friends with what skills she could.

A cry pierced the air, and Kinneta had been thrown to the ground and her chest was heaving with oddly heavy breath.

Ebony immediately hurried forward to take on Kinneta's previous opponent, shooting the man in the back with a powerful spell that knocked him unconscious.

Amon was locked in battle with a Draco Malfoy himself, shooting his spells and matching the elder man easily.

Ramoanna herself was against Professor Lawson, but was merely teasing him with random jinxes to cause only short blasts of pain. She was cackling as the man was nearly wheezing for loss of breath.

Dax was locked in battle with a dark witch, and his spells easily knocked her back.

Arianna and Ben were working as a team, fighting two female witches. Arianna would call out codes that she and Dax had established with him, in order to help him find his opponents.

Kinneta was finally back on her feet, and she pointed her wand at the back of the Death Eater who had knocked her to the ground.

"AVADA KEDAVRA." The redhead screamed, and obviously she had meant it, for the burst of green light squarely hit the man and he didn't even have time to scream as he hit the ground.

In anger, one of the dead man's fellow Death Eaters cast a spell at Kinneta without a word and she fell back with a scream.

"RETREAT!" Yelled Ramoanna the Death Eaters all vanished in the red mist that they had appeared in. "Until next time, little sister." Ramoanna said smirking as she, too, vanished.

Kinneta lay on the ground, a bloody streak marked down her chest. It oozed crimson life and she was gasping desperately for air.

Amon ran to her side and lifted her head up cradling her and clasping her hand tightly.

"Do something!" He yelled at his Professors, who all frowned. It seemed they had known what the spell was, and found the attempt futile.

The rest of the students, save Ben, stared in shock. Ebony looked the most alert, and she stood at the back of the group, eyes wide.

Kinneta looked up desperately at Amon. She tried for a smile but it turned into a grimace. The red head lifted her free hand shakily to Amon's cheek and rested it there, gazing into his eyes.

"I forgive you." She said breathlessly.

"No." He said defiantly shaking his head against her hand, tears breaking from his eyes. "Don't you dare leave."

"Be happy." She whispered, pulling his head down with her clammy head so that their lips touched in a sweet but chaste kiss.

"Don't leave." Amon whispered into her ear.

"Be strong." Kinneta murmured and then she fell limp. Her arm dropped to her chest, and blood pooled around her on the ground. Amon kissed her forehead and gently set her head to the ground, tears running down her face.

The others stared in horror and Arianna was crying. Dax held his sister to him, stroking her hair.

The Professors stood frowning until Damon turned with piercing eyes to Ebony.

"You." He said baring his teeth and pointing his wand accusingly at her. "This _your_ doing."

"No." Fear was shown clearly in Ebony's eyes as she rapidly shook her head.

"Yes." He brandished his wand and with a stabbing motion ropes shot from his wand and twined themselves around her.

"No!" Amon said hurrying forward. Dax and Pandora caught his arms, pulling him back.

"Ebony!" He yelled, struggling against his captors.

"Amon! I didn't!" Ebony called back just before Damon apparated her back to the school

The writer fell silent and Dax and Pandora released their hold on him. He turned his back on them and looked down at what had been the beautiful Kinneta. He knelt down beside her and took her limp form into his arms as he, too, apparated back into the ground of the school.

Soon the others were around him, all of them heading into the school behind him. He started up to the hospital wing and placed the artist's bloody form onto a cot, smoothing down her blood-matted hair and running a hand over her deathly pale cheek. Then he forced himself to leave.

Angry tears fell down his cheeks as he sought out Professor Lawson. His first instinct was to check in the dungeons and he began to head down the steps when he ran into the man he sought.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded with quiet deadliness.

"She is locked up." Damon said in a harsh tone, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I want to see her."

"No."

"Now."

"Tomorrow." Professor Lawson put a hand on Amon's shoulder and pushed him back up the stairs, he pushed him out the door and closed it behind them, locking it magically with an internal spell so that Amon had no chance of opening it.

"Tomorrow." He repeated and left, leaving Amon standing still in the hall.

**A/N: That was my first battle scene **_**ever**_**, so I'm sorry if it sucks. :( **

**More to come soon!**

**Reviews equal: Me loving you even more than I already do.**


	25. Rage

School of the Chosen

A story by xxacidxx

Rage

Amon could not sleep. He lay awake in bed all night, tossing and turning, trying to find sweet oblivious sleep. It never found him, though. All he could think about was Kinneta and how Ebony was locked away in the dungeon. He was _positive_ that she hadn't been a traitor, but the others were not. All Amon could do was wait out the night, and he decided the best way to do that was to write. He'd found—in the past—that it helped to get his emotions out onto paper. As the words began to flow from his quill, the tears also flowed from his eyes, leaking down and lacing drops together on his paper and slurring the words. How was he going to overcome this pain?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dax had sat holding Arianna in her bed until she'd fallen asleep, grasping his hand for dear life. When she had fallen into the dream realm, he carefully detached himself and found his way to Ben's room, letting himself inside without a word. He'd been met by Ben halfway to the bed, who had apparently been expecting him.

The two caught each other into a tight embrace, clinging to each other as if trying to release some of the pain and fear from their bodies. Dax, being taller than his blind lover, rested his chin on the teen's head.

"What if it had been you?" Ben whispered, tears running down his delicate features.

"Shh…" Dax said rubbing his boyfriend's back soothingly. "You mustn't think like that."

Ben let out a shuttering breath and nodded again the blonde's chest.

"I know." He murmured, enjoying the warmth Daxento provided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When at last morning came upon the School of the Chosen, Amon was waiting outside the door to the dungeon, eager to see Ebony, providing Professor Lawson kept his promise.

It was not long before Amon spotted Damon heading towards him, wand in hand. Without a word to the other man unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"She will be kept down there until we have questioned her and proved her guilty." Damon said as Amon started his descent. 

He hurried down into the torch-lit room that looked centuries old, even though the School itself was built only fifteen years earlier. Maybe they had built it like that for a reason, but he found it strange that the school even _had_ a dungeon. It certainly not hold any of the Death Eaters, so what was it for? Amon pushed these thoughts from his mind and he thought again of Ebony.

"Ebony?" Amon asked as he stepped into the place, looking at all of the cells. There weren't very many, six at the most.

"Amon?" A figure that looked a great deal like a shadow stepped up to the bars, gripping one in each hand.

The writer hurried forward and grasped her hands through the bars.

"I didn't do it." She said quickly and urgently, trying to convince him.

"I know." He said gently and moved a hand up to stroke her dark locks. 

Amon rested his forehead on the bars, looking directly into Ebony's eyes. She stepped forwards and rested her own forehead over his against the bars, clasping his hands through the rough iron things. 

"They'll believe you soon, they just have to be careful." The writer said, his voice sounding as if he was trying very hard to comfort Ebony.

She pulled her head away from the bars and nodded, watching as he moved his head as well.

"Yes, let's hope." She murmured and then put a slim arm out of the bars to rest her cold hand on Amon's cheek.

"I'm sorry about Kinneta." Ebony said, frowning sadly.

"So am I." Amon's voice was filled with regret, and he heard someone coming down the stairs.

He turned quickly to see Professor Flame, a tray of food in hand. 

She frowned slightly and stepped towards Amon and Ebony.

"Damon told me you are to leave now, Amon." She spoke in apologetic tones.

"Can't I just see her without the bars for a minute?" He asked, eyes narrowing, and voice pleading.

"Only just for a moment, I have to give Ebony her food anyway." Professor Flame unlocked the heavy metal with a flick and the door swung open. "Don't tell Damon, mind." She added.

Ebony launched herself into Amon's waiting arms, burying her head in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

Professor Flame stepped back in respect and averted her eyes.

Amon kissed Ebony then, savouring her, if only for a short while.

"It's time, Amon." The older woman said, eyes still on the ground.

Amon broke free from Ebony, who stepped back inside her cell.

"I'll be back later." The writer promised as he turned down the hall and started up the stairs. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think it was really her, Dax?" Arianna asked him, sitting cross-legged in one of the lounges. Around her were Pandora, Ben, and Daxento.

"I don't know. It must have been…Who else would it have been?" He replied, not looking up. He was watching his thumb circle over Ben's knuckle as they held hands.

"I think it was her." Pandora put in using a bold voice. "She was always cold and secretive."

None of them had noticed how Amon was standing in the shadow of the door frame, listening, anger seeping from him. It's a wonder that Pandora had not noticed the change, for she had such powers. The writer's hands were clenched into fists and he was almost shaking with the rage.

"Yes, she was, wasn't she?" Arianna said in a small voice, lifting a hand to her mouth, thinking it over. "I don't see how it was any of us."

"Yes," Ben agreed. "If it would have been anyone in the school, it would be her."

Amon was no longer able to lurk in the shadows and he stepped into the room.

"How can you sit there and say such things?" His voice was like ice. And everyone froze, not even daring to look at him. "Had you not noticed how she had come out of her shell? She was like us. Like all of us. How can you be so cruel? Have you forgotten that she is part of your family?"

"Amon, we were only—" Pandora started, only to be cut off. Everyone was looking at Amon now, save Ben.

"You are all back stabbing gits!" Amon threw at them and then turned from the room and stormed out, his heavy footsteps could be heard for what seemed like forever as the group sat in complete and silent shock.

"He's just upset." Daxento reasoned. "With Kinneta…and Ebony…he's just upset."

The others nodded in agreement but could not deny that Amon's behaviour had scared them all a little. 

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I actually had over half this chapter done last month, but then my Microsoft Word wasn't working, and I forgot about it. Hopefully I will get another chapter up in the next week. **

**Reviews: make me love you (a lot)**


	26. Informant

School of the Chosen

A story by xxacidxx

Informant

Amon stormed down the hall, cursing under his breath, his fists clenched tight and his head down. He heard voices before him, strangely quiet voices, and stopped short. He peered around the next corner and saw Professor Lawson and Emma talking.

"Yes she won't be able to get out, the cells got a self-invented charm on it, no one but you and me know the counter." Lawson was saying to the dance instructor, who nodded.

"Good, then we should notify the Dark Lady that the plan is secure." The woman whispered back.

At these words Amon drew back against the wall, his breath sped up he turned and as quietly as possible walked the opposite direction.

What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ebony closed her eyes and leaned her back against the cold and grimy stone wall. It wasn't her. She knew it, Amon knew it. That was all that mattered right then, but she _did_ need to get out. They'd taken away her wand, and she doubted that there was any other way she could get out. What would the muggles do? She laughed inwardly at the question, knowing full well that the charm on this lock was one neither she nor anyone else could break unless they knew the counter to it.

There was a banging noise at the door to the entrance of the dungeon, she could feel it as well as hear it. It rattled the bars around her, and soon she heard a breaking noise and wood splintering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amon has heard about the muggle tool, an axe. He figured that he could chop through the wood of the door to the dungeon, without even having to unlock it. He had found one, out in the garden 

shed where an old squib kept his tools. The man only came once a week, so Amon figured he wouldn't miss it.

He hurried to the dungeon door and with a strength that was purely brought forth by adrenaline, he started to chop into the think wood of the door.

It was only a matter of time before he'd hacked a hole for his hand and reached through, pulling at the latch on the other side. The door swung open, as both locks had not been charmed, and Amon hurried in, axe in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now she heard footsteps. Ebony scurried to her feet and pressed herself against the bars, trying to see who it might be. Soon enough Amon was before her and she gasped in surprise.

"What are you doing? Trying to get us killed?" She hissed at him.

"Emma and Damon are the informants. I heard them talking." Amon whispered breathlessly, fumbling with his wand as he tried every spell he knew on the lock. "What charm did they use to lock it?"

"A new one, I think it sounded like 'orendanis'." Ebony replied, taking a step back. "_They_ betrayed us? Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive. It all fits." Amon paused and thought back to all of the lessons on countering charms. "It sounds so farmiliar…"

Then he remembered. "Ala-orendanis." Amon said and the lock swung open.

"How did you…?" Ebony asked pulling the door open and stepping out to hug the writer.

"Lawson wrote a book, did you know? I found it once and read it in secret, that spell was in it. I knew it sounded familiar." He hugged her back and then tried to apparate, but found he couldn't.

"Come on." He pulled her by the hand up into the hall, wondering why no one was there. He must have been awful loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX



The group that was assembled in the lounge heard the noises and Dax stood up.

He and Pandora made their way to the door, peering down the corridor to see Ebony and Amon emerging from behind the hacked-apart door of the dungeon. They were about to go out into the hall when they saw, quite suddenly, a flash of the same red light that the Death Eaters had appeared in. In the wake of the illumination was Professor Lawson.

"Where are you going children?" He asked stonily, wand held before him like a sword.

Amon pulled the unarmed Ebony behind him and also readied himself.

"Away from you. You are the one who betrayed us, not Ebony. _You_." Amon spat at the elder man, his eyes narrowing.

Pandora turned immediately and almost threw up on the floor.

"What is it?" Dax whispered, concerned.

"The _hate_." She whimpered, clutching her stomach. "And I can taste the evil from him. From Lawson. He hid it so well…until now. I can feel it all, it's as if I can read his thoughts but they come out as a jumble, none of it makes sense. It won't stop." Dora held her head, trying to pull for every source of strength to build up the shield she had spent so many years perfecting.

By now Arianna and Ben stood with them, watching from the hall, just out of sight.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Damon said. "I need to take Ebony to be questioned." He shoved Amon aside and grabbed Ebony by the arm, starting to pull her away.

Amon shot a disarming spell at Lawson, but he was ready and shot a spell at Amon, knocking him backwards. He hit a wall and slid down it, unconscious.

"We can't just let him…" Dax said fiercely and pulled out his wand.

Ebony was trying to kick at Damon's shins as he pulled her down the hall, unsuspecting, towards Dax, Dora, Ben, and Arianna.

Daxento was the first to cast. His jinx hit Lawson in the chest and he staggered back a few steps. His wand fell from his fingers, only to be snatched up by Ebony who stood back with the others who were now all carefully aiming their wands at the teacher.

Pandora made a stabbing motion with her wand and the teacher barely had time to react before he was knocked out by the hit.

Dax and Pandora went towards their teacher, casting the same charm he'd used on Ebony the night before. Ropes wound themselves tightly around the older man and then the two lifted him and carried him into the dungeon, locking him in a cell.



Ebony rushed to Amon, shaking him lightly. Her response was a moan and she stroked the side of his face with her elegantly slim fingers.

"Amon." She said to him as if commanding him from his slumber. "Amon."

His eyes opened slightly and he blinked.

"Eb?" He winced and with her help sat up against the wall. "What happened?"

"We've got Lawson tied up in the basement." She replied.

"And Emma?"

"She's here somewhere..." The pale dancer helped him to stand and then they charged Ben and Arianna to guarding Lawson.

Dora, Daxento, Amon, and Ebony now set off to find Emma Swan. They also figured it was better to split up, so Ebony and Amon turned right and Pandora and Dax went left.

**A/N: I realize this is short but I'm lacking inspiration so I decided to post this to tide you guys over. THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE! Haha. Well, I know my writing isn't as good this chapter either. I hope to have inspiration soon. Any ideas guys? Help me out here. **

**Katie**


End file.
